<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragons Eye by jjeve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287170">The Dragons Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeve/pseuds/jjeve'>jjeve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Spoilers, Romance, Top Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeve/pseuds/jjeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a young gym challenger catches the eye of the dragon tamer? When two childhood friends reunite, and new feelings blossom? </p><p>Will the dragon Tamer let her slip though his grasp once again? Or will he finally follow his heart...</p><p>Follow (y/n) as they take on the gym challenge head-on, while falling head over heels for her childhood friend, Raihan.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Story is made by me, originally posted in Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. •1•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the first time I shall be posting in Ao3, so I truly hope I’m doing this right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Long time no see."</p>
<p>•••<br/>It had all begun when a young girl named (y/n) had gotten herself lost within the wild area, strong-looking Pokémon eyeing the girl with curious gazes. However, the sun was soon to set and bring the bitter cold with it, and (y/n); being the tender age of ten, hadn't thought of bringing a tent with her during her exploration. </p>
<p>"Oh man, which way was home again?" Her soft voice seemed to drift off with the wind, where a sensitive pair of ears had caught onto her desperation. (Y/n) wasn't the only person who was in the wild area, however this person wasn't lost like she was, but was instead looking for the perfect Pokémon to start his team. </p>
<p>But some things were more important than team building. </p>
<p>Raihan had casually stuffed his empty Pokéball back into his navy jacket, crystal blue eyes looking for the owner of such a lovely voice. It didn't take long for him to notice the (h/c) hair flowing in the wind while desperate eyes looked for a way out of the wild area. The girls cluelessness brought a smirk up to his face, she was so innocent and silly. </p>
<p>Walking over to the girl, he quickly caught her attention with a wave, causing the girl to let out a breath of relief. </p>
<p>"You look a bit lost there, princess." Raihan's voice cracked halfway through his sentence, causing the girl to let out a quiet giggle before nodding. The boy mentally cursed at his own voice, why did it do that so much? </p>
<p>"I am a bit lost actually. Do you think you can point me to the way to Hammerlock? I need to get home before dark." She said while adjusting her white skirt nervously. Both kids looked at each other with innocence in their eyes, sparking a new friendship between the two. </p>
<p>"I can actually walk you there if you want." Raihan offered. </p>
<p>"Would you really?" (Y/n) asked, a bit suspicious of this stranger. </p>
<p>"Of course," Raihan offered his hand to the girl, introducing himself while a grin found its way into his face, "the names Raihan by the way."</p>
<p>The girl placed her hand in Raihans, a soft smile placed on her lips as the two began their walk home. She decided that she could trust him. Besides, she'd rather get taken by a cute boy than an angry Beware. </p>
<p>"My names (y/n)."</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>While it would have taken (y/n) countless hours to find her way back to Hammerlock, Raihan had easily walked her back to the large city in less than ten minutes; and just in time too, for the sky had taken on a grey appearance as rain began to gently fall. (Y/n) had stuck with her new acquaintance and shown him the way to her house, following a comment from Raihan that he too had lived close to the neighborhood. When the two kids finally arrived at (y/n)'s house, it was time to say their goodbyes. </p>
<p>"Thank you so much for your help, Raihan, I don't know I could ever thank you enough for getting me home." The girl said as she stood by the front of her house. The lights were still on inside, meaning that her parents were probably up looking for her. </p>
<p>"It's really no big deal! But next time, come and find me before you lose your way into the wild area, ok?" Raihan said. (Y/n) nodded, her (e/c) eyes lighting up with excitement. The wild area was so amazing! And to have a guide so she didn't get lost? It was like a dream come true! </p>
<p>"That sounds like a great idea. Do you have a phone number I can contact you?" She asked, pulling out her rotor phone. </p>
<p>Raihan chuckled. "Yeah sure, just pass your rotom phone." </p>
<p>(Y/n) did as he asked, passing her phone and allowing him to insert his phone number into the device. Once completed, Raihan handed it back to her, a new contact that read Raihan💙</p>
<p>The rain then began to pour, causing Raihan to pull his hood over his head and begin walking down the steps. "I'll see you around (y/n)!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you." (y/n) said with a wave. Almost reluctantly she turned around and knocked on the door, knowing fully well how worried her parents were going to be. Mere seconds passed and the door was wide open, a warm pair of arms wrapped around the small girl. </p>
<p>"Oh darling. You had me scared half to death." (Y/n)'s mother nearly cried. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry mom, I just got a little lost." The girl tried to reason, however her mother wasn't upset with her like she thought. It seemed as if her father wasn't home as usual, most probably out training his own Pokémon. </p>
<p>It seemed like forever until (y/n) was released from her mother's warm embrace. "It's ok, let's just have some dinner, alright?" </p>
<p>That night, (y/n) explained what had happened to her, from getting lost in the wild area, to meeting Raihan, even her future plans to meet up with him again and check out the wild area once more. Her mother was reluctant to let her daughter meet up with a near stranger again, but allowed it none the less. </p>
<p>After cleaning the dishes and saying goodnight to her mom, she scrolled though her contact list and texted Raihan. </p>
<p>(Y/n)</p>
<p>Hey Raihan, it's me, (y/n)! Thank you again for helping me out of the wild area today! I hope we could meet up this weekend to go to the wild area again! Only if you're up for it though! </p>
<p>(Y/n) had waited for Raihan to text her that night, while she laid in bed staring up at the ceiling littered with glow in the dark stars, her eyes had softly closed while her mind drifted into a comfortable sleep; all the while the phone on her bedside buzzed with a new next message. </p>
<p>Possibly: Raihan</p>
<p>Hey (y/n)! We can check out the wild area this Saturday if you want. I can help you find the ins and outs of that place. </p>
<p>Try not to get lost till then~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••<br/>It had been a few years since the two had met, three years in fact. And with (y/n) turning thirteen and Raihan only a year ahead of her, both were trying to find a Pokémon to enter the gym challenge with. </p>
<p>That Sunday had been full of watching wild Pokémon stroll about. Raihan showing (y/n) how to find her way out of the giant maze of open land, and even the dens that hid some of the strongest Pokémon. </p>
<p>Both kids didn't have any Pokémon, so they settled on writing down possible Pokémon that could be used for Raihan's possible team. Three Pokéballs were given to both of them, but they had already broken one by trying to catch a healthy Pancham earlier. It resulted in a game of chase, with the Pokémon chasing the two kids. Now Raihan and (y/n) sat on a fallen stone pillar, watching a lone Tranpinch try and dig itself a hole into the ground. </p>
<p>"And you see that tranpinch? That's gonna he the first Pokémon I'm going to catch!" Raihan said with bright eyes. (Y/n) giggled at his eagerness to catch so many dragon-type Pokémon, but she did see their charm. They were very powerful and elegant, no wonder why this boy liked them so much. </p>
<p>The happy mood was quickly lost however, when the tranpinch they were currently watching was attacked by a wild Mandibuzz. Sharp claws scratched the tough orange skin of the Pokémon, injuring it badly. </p>
<p>"Hey! Leave him alone!" (y/n) cried, running up to the badly injured Pokémon. The bird however cried out and extended its claws, diving down from the sky and narrowly missing the girl. </p>
<p>"(y/n)!" Raihan shouted, running to the girl and helping her up. Said girl still had the small tranpinch in her arms, painful scratches all over its body. "We got to get out of here, hurry!" </p>
<p>Raihan held her wrist in his hand, leading all of them away from the now angry Mandibuzz and under a large berry tree where the bird couldn't get to them. </p>
<p>"We should be safe for now, but we have to get tranpinch to a Pokécenter and fast!" (Y/n) nodded at her friends words, pulling out a small red and white Pokéball from her skirt pocket. </p>
<p>"Here, Mandibuzz is looking for Tranpinch right? So if you catch it, we can fool it into thinking it's still here and we can get away." </p>
<p>"Great thinking (y/n)!" The boy said as he carefully took the Pokéball. As Gently as possible, he pressed the ball against the Tranpinch, turning the Pokémon into a bright red energy that seeped into the ball. After (y/n)'s arms had been freed from carrying the wild Tranpinch, both kids decided to run to the nearest Pokécenter. </p>
<p>(Y/n) and Raihan sat in the seats next to the counter as they waited for Tranpinch to come out of the infirmary; and despite Nurse Joy saying that Tranpinch was going to be fine, both kids couldn't help but worry. </p>
<p>"Do you think Tranpinch is going to be ok?" The boy asked (y/n) once more. </p>
<p>She only looked into the distance as they waited for the result. "We just have to wait and see. I'm sure Nurse Joy knows what she's doing." </p>
<p>Almost as soon as she said that, Joy had walked out with a tray in her hand, one singular Pokéball in the tray. </p>
<p>"Thank you for waiting, Tranpinch is all healed up now!" The lady with the bright pink hair said. Raihan nearly jumped from his seat, (y/n) following close behind as the two looked at the Pokéball. </p>
<p>"Thank you so much for your help nurse joy!" (Y/n) said with relief. Said girl gently took the Pokéball from the tray and released the Tranpinch, it's orange skin now clear from any wounds. </p>
<p>Raihan nearly jumped from the sudden appearance of the Pokémon. "Wow, he looks so much better!" </p>
<p>The Tranpinch looked around it's surroundings worriedly, then looking into Raihan's crystal blue eyes and relaxing. </p>
<p>(y/n) chuckled as the Pokémon walked up to Raihan and nuzzled it's face against his leg. "I think it likes you."</p>
<p>The girl passed her friend the Pokéball, giving Raihan full ownership of the Tranpinch. "But (y/n), you caught him, I think you should keep him." </p>
<p>"No, it was the Pokémon you were going to catch first, plus, he likes you, so I think you and Tranpinch are going to be the best of partners!"  (Y/n) said with a smile. Her attention was so focused on the new Pokémon that she jumped when a paid of warm arms wrapped around her. </p>
<p>"Thank you (y/n), you're the best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. •2•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean we're moving?"</p><p>(Y/n) had come home to boxes stacked up on each other, and a moving van right out front from her house. Her father had come home from one of his long trips, saying something about how he was becoming a gym leader in Sinnoh. It had all been an unexpected turn of events, but the requirements for being a gym leader meant they had to get there as soon as possible. </p><p>"I meant what I said. Your mother and I had agreed on this months ago, and we're going to leave today." Her father said with a stern voice. However he hated how his young child looked at him with sad (e/c) eyes, but it had to be done, being a trainer did not mean infinite money. </p><p>"But my friends! And school! I can't just suddenly leave them without telling them!" (y/n) pleaded like it was going to change their minds. </p><p>Her father groaned as he lifted another box. "I'm sorry (y/n), but what's done is done. Grab your stuff and be in the car in an hour." And with that, there was no room for reasoning. (Y/n) felt tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away as she ran back out the door, running to the only person she could think about. </p><p>Raihan was confused as to why he saw a moving truck in his neighborhood, but shrugged it off as he sat under one of the shady trees on his front lawn. He had closed his eyes as Tranpinch laid on his lap, the two being lazy together. His hands twirled a silver necklace around, the sun reflecting off the beautifully polished metal. </p><p>He quickly tucked the necklace away, saving it for when the time was right. He was going to drift off to sleep when he heard the soft sniffles of someone crying, but they were awfully familiar. </p><p>Opening is eyes, Raihan caught sigh of a very upset (y/n), their eyes brimming with tears. At first, he was scared, thinking he had done something wrong, but when the small girl desperately hugged him, he could tell it was something else.</p><p>"(Y/n)? What's the matter." Raihan asked. But he was only responded with sobs. So he wrapped his arms around her torso and let her cry, despite his aching heart to know what was causing her so much grief. Tranpinch was confused as to what was happening, but could sense the sadness coming off of the two humans. So as gentle as it could, it rubbed its head against (y/n) with affection. </p><p>A few minutes had gone by, and the well of tears had finally subsided, leaving (y/n) a puffy-eyed mess. Raihan began to stroke her hair in a means to calm her, urging her to tell him what was wrong. </p><p>"I'm moving away today." </p><p>Raihan's world around him shattered as he felt his heart stop. His best friend was leaving him, for who knows how long. His hand trailed though his black hair as the truth sank in. </p><p>"Why?" Was all he could manage to say. He didn't want to know why, he wanted to know when he'd see her again. </p><p>"My dad got the position as gym leader in Sinnoh, so we have to leave right away, maybe in an hour or so." Her voice was shaky as she spoke, but she was slowly recovering from her outburst. </p><p>"So you're moving away forever?" Raihan asked. She simply nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening. He just wanted a little more time with her. </p><p>Tranpinch sensed the girls distress, crawling up to her and rubbing its face against hers. It helped them to all cheer up, and that's when Raihan got an idea. Standing up, he picked up Tranpinch and helped (y/n) to her feet. </p><p>"Well, let's not waste any more time then, let's make these last moments the best ones, right?" </p><p>"You're right Raihan." </p><p>The three of them headed to the nearest ice cream parlour, ordering their favourite ice cream and walking though the wild area for one last time. The two didn't say much to each other, mostly because there was nothing to be said. That and they just wanted to enjoy the time they had left. </p><p>"Look (y/n), I wanted to give you this, just to remind you of me." Raihan pulled out a necklace from his pocket, a light blush on his cheeks. On the silver necklace held a dragon charm that sparkled in the sunlight. </p><p>"Rai...it's beautiful." She said. The boy unclipped the necklace and looped it around (y/n)'s neck, the dragon hanging down to her collarbone. </p><p>"There, now whenever you look at it, think of me, ok?" Raihan said with the softest voice he had ever made. A silent promise. </p><p>To never forget each other. </p><p>When it was time for (y/n) to leave, both had embraced each other one more time despite Raihan being reluctant to let go. Crystal blue eyes watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, and with one last glance at each other, the two parted ways. </p><p>When she left, something of Raihan's did too. </p><p>•••</p><p>Sinnoh was undoubtedly a beautiful region, but it just didn't have the same feeling for (y/n) as Galar did. </p><p>So many different Pokémon wandered around the wild as (y/n) sat outside her new house. They had moved in about a week ago and her father was already taking on some challengers at his new gym. </p><p>It was a cloudy day outside when her father returned, his eyes landing on his daughter who stared out into the grass were the Pokémon played. Her father had strictly told her not to play in the grass, for unlike Galar, the Pokémon hid in the grass waiting to strike. </p><p>But that was soon going to change. </p><p>"(y/n), I'd like to speak to you. Come with me." Her father spoke. </p><p>She did as she was told, following close behind her father as he led her to the grass. Her (e/c) eyes darted around in case some wild Pokémon decided to jump out at them, but they managed to remain completely untouched. </p><p>Her father sat himself against a tall tree, patting the spot next to him. Quietly she did the same, her eyes going directly to the cloudy sky. </p><p>"Do you still want to become a Pokémon trainer (y/n)?" Her father asked. </p><p>"Of course I do."  </p><p>It had been her dream since she and Raihan began first hanging out. They agreed to be the best of rivals, but now they couldn't, and just the thought of that saddened her. </p><p>(Y/n) felt a sudden weight on her lap, and almost instinctively her arms went to wrap around the Pokémon egg. </p><p>"I got this egg from a friend, she wanted me to take care of it, but I think you would do much better." He said as he watched his daughter smile. </p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much dad." </p><p>(Y/n) and her father had then walked home together, helping their mom make some dinner for the whole family. That evening (y/n) had taken the egg with her to bed, texting Raihan what had happened. </p><p>(Y/n) </p><p>Rai! Guess what I got today!</p><p>Raihan💙</p><p>Oh? Tell me!</p><p>(Y/n) </p><p>I got my very own Pokémon egg!</p><p>Although I'm not sure what's inside, but <br/>I can already tell it's going to be amazing. </p><p>Raihan</p><p>Woah, that's so cool! Send me a pic once it hatches. </p><p>(Y/n) </p><p>Of course! </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>"It's hatching! What the hell am I supposed to do?" </p><p>(Y/n) had been panicking as soon as she saw the first crack in the egg appear. She hadn't done any research on the hatching process, so she had no clue what was going to happen. She was currently scrambling around the room as she gathered a few blankets and pillows, just so the Pokémon had a comfy space to lay in as soon as it hatched. </p><p>"Next thing you know I'm going to burn the house down or something. Mom! Where are you guys!" </p><p>A screech quickly silenced (y/n) as the Pokémon appeared out of its shell; piece by piece, the egg broke apart and revealed a brilliant bright blue Gible looking directly at the girl with glowing yellow eyes. </p><p>Clueless, (y/n) sat herself on her bed, looking directly at the Gible that in turn was staring directly at her. The girl dropped the blankets and sat down in front of Gible, giving it a bright smile. </p><p>"Uh, hi?" </p><p>Gible immediately ran towards the girl, causing slight panic at the sight of such a scary-looking pokemon. But all was settled when Gible happily nuzzled up to the girl and passed out, mostly tired out from breaking free from the shell. </p><p>"Well then, welcome to the world Gible..."</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>(Y/n)</p><p>The little guy just hatched! It's a cute little Gible!</p><p>Raihan</p><p>What!? I just saw the picture, it looks amazing!</p><p>Congratulations (y/n), I'm proud of you! </p><p>•••</p><p>After Gible had hatched, (y/n) had wrapped herself up with a blanket and fell asleep with the Gible, completely unaware of both her parents looking at her through the door. </p><p>"She did it, she's finally become a Pokémon trainer. Aren't you proud?" (y/n)'s mother asked. She looked at her daughter with proud eyes, her heart swelling with pride. </p><p>"Of course I'm proud of her, Pokémon trainer or not, she'll always be our little girl that we love." He replied. Taking one last glance at his daughter, he smiled, turning away and pulling out one of his own Pokéballs. He had to show her how to train Pokémon soon, but not today. </p><p>(y/n) shuffled in her sleep a bit, causing the blanket to fall off the girl. It was motherly instinct for her mother to come into the room and lift her daughter and Gible onto the bed, placing the blanket over both of them. Gible's eyes shifted open as it looked over the new human above it, but it didn't move at the soft look it was given. </p><p>"Take care of (y/n) for me, Gible." </p><p>She didn't know if her daughters Gible even heard her, but a gut feeling told her that either way, her daughter and the Pokémon would protect each other to the end of time. </p><p>•••</p><p>"Alright Gible, use tackle on Cranidos!" (Y/n) shouted to her Pokémon. Gible nodded in understanding. After taking out gym leader Roark's Geodude and Onix, (y/n) could tell her Gible wouldn't last much longer. </p><p>Her hands brushed against the second Pokéball on her belt. Although she didn't have this Pokémon for very long, she had no doubt she could trust it. Gible landed the attack on the blue and grey Pokémon, but it seemingly did nothing to the strong Pokémon. </p><p>"Alright Gible, you did great! Return!" She said while her Pokémon flashed into a red energy and returned to its Pokéball. "Now it's up to you, go, Zubat!" </p><p>The blue bat Pokémon let out a cry as it analyzed the situation, glancing back at (y/n) before waiting for her command. </p><p>"Cranidos, use headbutt!" Gym leader Roark shouted. </p><p>"Zubat, doge it and use leech life!" </p><p>The bat managed to easily avoid the blue Pokémon, shooting green spikes at the Cranidos. The move was super effective, quickly knocking out the opposing Pokémon. Roark called back his Pokémon, mumbling something of a thanks to them before walking up to (y/n). </p><p>"You did great in battle, and you defeated me. So I award you this Coal Badge." Roark said. </p><p>"Thank you very much."</p><p>It was (y/n)'s first badge, and it would certainly be a memorable time for both her and her Pokémon. Excited to let everyone know, her hand reached into her pocket to text Raihan, going through her contacts to find her best friend. There conversations had died down recently, but they still talked often, however it was nothing like how they used to be. </p><p>Oh how (y/n) wished he was here so see her. </p><p>(Y/n)</p><p>Rai~! I got my first <br/>Gym badge!</p><p>Rai~💙</p><p>What!! No way!! I'm so proud of you (y/n)!</p><p>I wish I could be there to celebrate with you!</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>(Y/n)'s heart ached when she saw Raihan's last message. She missed her friend so much, and she would do just about anything to see him again. </p><p>"Good luck on your next gym!" Roark said before he welcomed another challenger. (Y/n) smiled as she took her Pokémon to the Pokécenter, healing her partners after such a successful battle. Although she knew she would have to train more now, her heart swelled with pride as she looked at the two Pokéballs in her hands. </p><p>(Y/n) wandered to a secluded space beside the Pokécenter, releasing her Zubat and Gible for a breath of fresh air. She liked to let her Pokémon enjoy the time away from battles as much as she could, and sometimes she would even give them some treats. </p><p>"Who wants some Pecha Poffins?" The girl asked. Both Pokémon let out a cry as they curled up against their trainer, happily nibbling on the small snack provided. </p><p>Looking up into the sky, (y/n) wondered if Raihan was looking up there too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. •3•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan sighed as he glanced at his phone once more. </p>
<p>Leon had been completely busy all day with training. That boy didn't know when to stop, but it worried Raihan when he saw his friends progress. </p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, the dark skinned male sat up from his bed and put on some proper attire for outside. Of course that only consisted of navy blue shorts and his favourite oversized sweater. </p>
<p>The male yawned as he felt the warmth of the sun hit his skin. He let his feet carry him to no place in particular, letting his mind stray free from any thoughts. People and Pokémon buzzed around him with the excited city buzz, but Raihan seemed to completely slide out of the crowd and into the wild area, where the silence was welcomed. </p>
<p>His hands reached on his sides to his belt, where his full team laid. He only had a few more gyms to beat, and then he could finally go and become champion, after all, that was his dream since he was a child, right? </p>
<p>When his mind reached that far back, he could catch a faint memory of his happier times, back when (y/n) had been around. She had left him and the Galar region about three years ago, that would have to make her sixteen now. Raihan wondered what she looked like now. Was she happy? Did she remember him? Or did she find someone else to replace him?</p>
<p>Raihan's eyebrows furrowed are the last thought. What he and (y/n) had was special, at least to him. So she couldn't replace him so easily, could she? </p>
<p>"Nah, she's too nice for that." </p>
<p>Raihan cleared his mind as he brought his Pokémon out into the wild area, right underneath the tree he and (y/n) used to meet up at. </p>
<p>Flygon looked at his friend and let out a quiet cry, pressing its face against Raihan's. Flygon too, missed (y/n), and if it could, it would happily help Raihan fly to Sinnoh to meet up with them. But the gym challenge had to come first, after all, that's was Raihan's goal was. </p>
<p>But Raihan couldn't help but think about ditching the gym challenge for her. </p>
<p>"Raihan, it seems like you're a bit bored, care for a battle?" </p>
<p>Leon had probably lost his way again when he stumbled upon the other male, but both were quick to engage in battle. </p>
<p>During the fight, Raihan's mind drifted again. He hadn't talked to (y/n) for about a year now, they had just surprisingly stopped sending messages back. Maybe she had changed her number, or she had been busy, but he wondered what her battle style was like, if she had finally completed her team. </p>
<p>In his clouded state of mind, Raihan didn't seem to notice all of his Pokémon had fallen to his opponents strength. Even when posting a selfie of defeat, his thoughts weren't on earth, and Leon took notice to this. </p>
<p>"Raihan, is everything alright?" The purple haired male asked his friend. </p>
<p>"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking of a few things is all." Raihan replied with a smile. He had finally managed to clear his mind and focus on his friend, walking out of the wild area and into a nearby cafe in Hammerlock. </p>
<p>However, while Raihan was busy talking to his friend in the cafe, he didn't notice a small birthday wish on one of his most recent posts. </p>
<p>Happy birthday Rai~! Sorry I haven't responded to any of your texts if you sent any, I broke my phone and lost all my contacts, and I had to get a new phone because of it. I hope you see this comment and we can reconnect soon! </p>
<p>But the comment was washed away by all the other fan girls in the comments, downing out her call to him. </p>
<p>Maybe it was how it was supposed to be. </p>
<p>Fate was like that after all. </p>
<p>••• </p>
<p>"Great job Crowbat, now, use heatwave once more and end the battle!" (Y/n) shouted to the purple bat. Almost instantly the arena became warmer and warmer until the opposing Froslass couldn't take it, releasing one last cry before it was returned to its Pokéball. </p>
<p>The ice type leader Candice let out a frustrated sigh before reaching into her pocket, fingering the 7th gym badge. </p>
<p>"Congratulations (y/n), you've beaten the seventh gym in record time. I'd like to present to you, the Icicle badge." Said girl handed the challenger the badge, turning around to prepare for the next challenger. </p>
<p>(Y/n) looked at the badge before placing it in her case, with one last spot empty. She just needed one more gym badge before she could challenge the Pokémon league, and once that happened, she would fly to the Galar region and visit her long time friend. </p>
<p>Hopefully he still remembered her. She prayed he still cared about her as much as she did care about him. After she had broken her phone about a year ago while battling a gym, all her contacts were lost when she had to get a new phone. </p>
<p>After stepping out of the gym, (y/n) left for the Pokécenter. She healed her Pokémon per usual, and then headed to the nearest beach. The sun was bright and the weather great, and she knew her Pokémon would just love the weather. </p>
<p>One at a time, (y/n) released her six Pokémon. Out first came Crowbat, then Lucario, followed by Siczor, Ampharos, and Metagross. Gabite was the final Pokémon to come out of its ball, but when it did, it seemed sad, confusing it's trainer.</p>
<p>"Gabite? What's the matter darling?" (Y/n)'s sweet voice asked. The Pokémon didn't move, and instead stayed silent. The girl moved to her Pokémon and let her arms wrapped around them, letting her mind focus solely on Gabite. She could tell that it was upset with itself, and whether it was from fainting in its last battle, or something else, she could not tell. </p>
<p>But she could at least try and cheer them up. </p>
<p>"Gabite, are you upset because you fainted in the last battle?" She asked directly. She earned a nod from her bright blue Gabite, noting how her Pokémon seemed saddened whenever she mentioned it. </p>
<p>"Well you shouldn't be. You knocked out two of her Pokémon before going down, and even then you had a type disadvantage! You did so great out there, and you should be proud at how much you've grown. All of you!" (Y/n) gestured to all her Pokémon, praising them all. </p>
<p>"You're all so amazing, helping me though my journey, I couldn't ask for better Pokémon, because you are all the best. And Gabite, even when you were a Gible, you were a leader, and look at you now. You can lead us all to victory, but not alone. </p>
<p>You need to know that we're right behind you, ready to help." </p>
<p>Gabite let out a croak, snuggling up to its trainer as all the Pokémon went in for a group hug. They all shared a bond that wasn't physical. It wasn't tied by Pokéballs or badges, but from genuine love for each other. </p>
<p>After their touching moment, (y/n) and her Pokémon enjoyed the remainder of their day at the beach, looking at the stars while they sat on the sand. </p>
<p>In Galar, Raihan was looking at those very same stars, Crystal blue eyes reflecting the night sky. His Pokémon were all beside him, joining him in the sight, and Flygon nudged it's trainer as it whined. </p>
<p>"I know buddy, I miss her too. But it's almost over, just one more badge and we'll see them once again."  Raihan was sure of it. </p>
<p>As the two friends who looked at the stars stared, both mumbled a promise to each other. </p>
<p>"I promise to see them again. Even for one last time." </p>
<p>•••<br/>"Team Galactic, you need to stop this now! These Pokémon are suffering!"</p>
<p>(Y/n) was currently standing on the top of Mt. Cornet,  right on the Spear pillar. Team Galactic had been messing around the region for quite some time now, even going as far as to blow up the Safari Zone; but now they were using the red chain to control the legendary Pokémon. </p>
<p>Cyrus had captured the three legendary lake Pokémon named Mespirit, Azelf, and lastly Uxie. Using their crystals, they had crafted a powerful chain that could summon and control the legendary Pokémon of time and space. </p>
<p>Upon hearing this, (y/n) had climbed her way up the mountain, only to get into multiple fights with the Glactic Grunts. They went down easily in her opinion, and after defeating Cyrus's three commanders, she was joined by Champion Cynthia. The blonde woman had taken control from there, but something was wrong. </p>
<p>The floor in front of Cyrus had begun to move, black spots spreading and opening to a seemingly endless abyss. (Y/n) felt her heart freeze when a pitch-black Pokémon appear from the hole, blood red eyes staring down at the Galactic leader. Cyrus stood without fear, spitting out something along the lines of a Pokémon that controls shadows. However, when the black Pokémon rested up, Cyrus knew he was done for. </p>
<p>In a flash, Cyrus was gone, and now Cynthia and her needed to save him. </p>
<p>"Sorry miss, but we got to save him!" (Y/n) shouted as she passed by the champion, leaping into the open portal. </p>
<p>Her stomach lurched when gravity changed, almost making (y/n) lose her lunch. The change was quick, and her feet reconnected with the floor gently. Looking around, the world was certainly distorted. Dead trees hung on floating islands that defied gravity, along with waterfalls that crashed down into nothingness. </p>
<p>It didn't seem like a pleasant place to live.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Cyrus was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't make (y/n) give up her search. The darkness of the other world seemed to close in on the girl, forcing her to wander forward through the dark place. She wandered for hours, taking left and right turns, along with upside down ones and floating ones. This whole world just confused her. </p>
<p>Occasionally, (y/n) would catch glimpses of the three legendary lake Pokémon, each of them asking for help. The girl easily obliged, pushing heavy boulders into particular places, sending each Pokémon home after she completed them. </p>
<p>When she finally found Cyrus, she was challenged by the leader, his eyes dull as he sent out his Crowbat. (y/n)'s eyebrows furrowed as she too sent out her Pokémon, Ampharos letting out a battle cry as the battle begun. </p>
<p>During the heated battle, Cynthia had caught up with (y/n) and watched as the girl fought Cyrus with a glimmer in her eye. Undoubtedly this girl was fighting for a purpose, the flare and grace the girl held when battling cane from years of training hard. But what caught Cynthia off guard was the bright blue Gabite the girl had sent out. </p>
<p>When Cyrus sent out his last Pokémon, (y/n) instantly knew she had won. With four of her six teammates still healthy and able to battle, it was clear that her training had paid off. The opposing Weavile however did not let the battle down so much easily. It clearly cared for Cyrus, as all his Pokémon did, and tried its best to knock out (y/n)'s Pokemon. But it wasn't enough, getting knocked out by Siczor's Iron head. </p>
<p>"Interesting..." Cyrus said as he returned his fainted Pokémon back into its ball. The man with blue hair then turned around to look at the shadow that had been circling them for the past while. </p>
<p>"This world is truly something that I find all that I desired to achieve. No time, no space, no anything. It is the perfect world indeed." Cyrus said before wandering into the dark abyss. </p>
<p>(y/n) had never truly hated Cyrus, so when Cynthia held her back from retrieving him, she grew concerned for him. How was he going to live out there?</p>
<p>"It seems the legendary Pokémon Garitina wants to challenge you." Cynthia said as the shadow Pokémon appeared over the edge of the floating island they stood on. Glowing red eyes stared silently into (y/n), challenging her. The girl gulped, looking up with her own (e/c) eyes. </p>
<p>When she took a step closer, the presence grew more intense, pressure came from Garitina as the battle began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. •4•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan watched his friend Leon through the stands of the arena. He was currently fighting a gym challenger that had made their way all the through the semifinals and here, fighting Champion Leon. </p><p>The male watched as his friends Charizard made quick work of the challengers Pokémon, knocking them out similarly like he did to Raihan's just last year. </p><p>His best friend had managed to beat him in the semifinals last year, causing Raihan to lose to his rival. He would admit that he was still upset about the loss, but he strived to improve, thus training his Pokémon everyday. He wanted to become champion before he could visit his old friend, but a different path presented itself. </p><p>Raihan had gotten an offer to train and become the gym leader of the Hammerlock stadium, his mentor even stating that his team was perfect for the arena. </p><p>Of course he was happy with this, it gave him a purpose after all. And now he was here, watching his friend shake the challengers hand after Leon had destroyed the challengers team. His mentor said something about having to learn the ways gym leaders would present themselves, strong, confident, but also welcoming to any challenger. He also had to give some advice for each challenger that won or lost against him, but nothing would come to mind. </p><p>When the battle ended and the arena started closing, Raihan was going to leave and resume his training, but a voice held him back. Leon was calling for him in the arena, the purple haired male inviting Raihan for a little chat. The dragon gamer sighed, heading down to the arena and meeting up with his friend. </p><p>"So you saw my battle? How come?" Leon asked, leading the way to the locker rooms. </p><p>"I just wanted to gather a few things before I headed back to my own gym. I was forced to come here by my mentor." The black haired male responded. </p><p>"Oh yeah, well, what did you need to learn about?" Leon inquired. </p><p>"I needed to learn how to give advice, but I can't think of anything to say to random strangers." Raihan finally spilled. Crystal blue eyes stared ahead as the two made it inside of the locker rooms, sitting on one of the benches provided. </p><p>"Well giving advice was hard for me at first. Strangers who I hardly knew would lose to me, and you know how tough it is, so I started thinking back to what my mom used to say to me when I was younger." His golden eyes became distant as he said this, as if his mind was elsewhere. </p><p>"My friends also used to tell me things that I use now; so Raihan, if you think back to when you were a kid, think of something a friend or parent said to you." Leon let his hand rest on his friends shoulder as he let this sink in. The gym leader stood with his arms crossed as his mind went back to when he was younger, when times were more simpler. A soft voice guided him to a particular memory. </p><p>Raihan was sitting against a tree while tears cascaded down his cheeks. His parents had gotten mad at him for staying out too late in the wild area again, so they confiscated his beloved partner Tranpinch. Angry and sad, Raihan ran away from his home, his legs carrying him into the wild area and into a secluded corner that hardly anyone came to. </p><p>He was mad at his parents for what they had done. Tranpinch was his friend, not a toy! They couldn't just keep a Pokémon like that. But what angered him the most was when his parents spat out comments like 'you're so immature' or 'When will you grow up?' </p><p>Those words hurt him so much. </p><p>Raihan's breath hitched as he cried his soul out.l, anger flowing out of him as he exhausted himself. When his eyes became droopy, he stopped his tears, relaxing against the tree and allowing to lose himself to sleep. </p><p>When he woke up, the memories from earlier hit him like a brick, almost causing him to cry once again. What he didn't notice was his friend who found him on their own journey to his house, their (e/c) eyes staring at him with worry. The older male noticed her, covering his face with his hands, but gently (y/n) removed his hands from his face, wrapping her arms around him as she whispered into his ear. </p><p>"Don't cry Raihan, things seems unfair, but always happen for a reason." </p><p>•••</p><p>(Y/n) had done it. She was currently standing in front of the Pokémon league in Sinnoh, eight badges tucked safely away in her bag. </p><p>Garchomp stood beside her, golden eyes staring at the tall building with anticipation. They had been training years for this to finally challenge this place, to get it done and over with so they could get to the champion and show the region who the most powerful trainer was. </p><p>"Are you ready Garchomp? This will be the hardest battle we've had yet." (Y/n) asked, patting her partner Pokémon. It seemed like just yesterday when she had seen him hatch, glowing yellow eyes staring into her soul. Garchomp let out a coo as it pressed into its trainers hand. </p><p>Stepping into the league was like a dream. It was nothing compared to the stadiums in Galar, but rather every battle was private and separate from the large cameras that would catch the battle in other regions. </p><p>(Y/n)s Pokéballs shuddered in anticipation, all her Pokémon waiting to be called out for their battle. Stacked with revives and Max restors, they climbed through the elite four, destroying their teams like fire on paper. </p><p>It was when she stumbled onto Cynthia's room did  (y/n) feel a challenge. Her Pokémon were strong, almost as strong as her. </p><p>But (y/n) was stronger. </p><p>When Cynthia sent out her Garchomp, (y/n) released her own, both Pokémon looking at each other with menacing glances. </p><p>Unlike Cynthia's Garchomp, (y/n)'s partner wasn't as blue, but rather a deeper navy colour, almost black. </p><p>"Garchomp, use Draco meteor!" (y/n) shouted. Rocks began to plummet from the ceiling, fainting the opposing Pokémon nearly instantly. </p><p>Cynthia sent out her Milotic next, forcing (y/n) to quickly switch out to Ampharos before it attacked. The snake- like Pokémon was very beautiful, with colours that shone and reflected the lights, to its eyes that stared right into your soul. Milotic attacked first, using hydro pump on (y/n)'s partner. It did damage, but not enough to leave her Pokémon out of the battle. </p><p>Ampharos in return sent a powerful thunderbolt towards its opponent, hitting it dead on. The battle continued with the tides changing, but when it came down to Cynthia's Roserade and (y/n)'s Metagross, both knew the battle was soon to be over. With one final Physic, Roserade stumbled back, giving Cynthia a sad and sorry look before fainting. </p><p>Cynthia stood there shocked, looking up at (y/n) and giving her a wide grin. </p><p>"Congratulations (y/n), you're now the new champion of Sinnoh." </p><p>The words seemed unreal to her at first, Cynthia looked at the girl who had wide eyes staring at the floor. The (h/c) girl had done it, she had finally come one step closer to completing her dream! </p><p>The two females walked into a different room with a pedestal in the center, six holes meant for Pokéballs inside. </p><p>"If you place your Pokémon here, they will forever be recorded into the hall of fame, where they will be remembered for generations." Cynthia stated, patting the still stunned (y/n) on the back. </p><p>Placing her Pokéballs down onto the slots, the images of her Pokémon flashed on the wall, forever being recorded in history. When it finished, Cynthia finally asked her question. </p><p>"What do you plan to do now, champion?" </p><p>"I plan to go back to Galar, and take on the gym challenge there." (Y/n) said, looking into the previous champions eyes. "Do you think you can take my place for a bit? I need to find someone, and it may take a while." </p><p>The blonde lady smiled, nodding her head as she lead the new champion to a balcony. (Y/n) sent out her Garchomp, the Pokémon giving it's partner a strange look. </p><p>"It's time." Was all she said for her partner to understand. Garchomp slouched down and allowed (y/n) to climb on its back, spreading its wings and taking off at breakneck speed. </p><p>Cynthia stood and watched the girl take off, a wide smile on her face as she let out a sigh. </p><p>"Oh, young love it's just too cute."</p><p>•••</p><p>Garchomp had no problem flying the great distance of Sinnoh to Galar, but (y/n) didn't want to exhaust her precious Pokémon, besides, her other Pokémon could use a stretch. </p><p>After landing on a lone island, (y/n) made camp, giving her Pokémon and extra delightful meal for all of their hard work. The small island was nice enough to wander around for a bit before finding more water, and allowed everyone to cuddle up on the warm sand and rest. </p><p>Out there, the stars shone brightly, allowing a calm sense of security to wash over everyone. When morning arrived, (y/n) returned all her Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs, all except her seventh Pokémon. </p><p>Garitina was excited to finally give its wings a stretch after the wait, kneeling down to let (y/n) climb onto its back. With a few powerful flaps of its wings, Garitina was airborne, flying up to the sky and continuing its journey to Galar. </p><p>The legendary Pokémon's wings flapped frantically as it approached the ground, dust and debris seemingly running away from the powerful Pokémon. The sun was warmly greeting (y/n) as she walked up to the boarder of Galar, thanking Garitina as she returned it to its ball. </p><p>(Y/n) stared at the small town that she had landed near, one of the towns that her old friends would live in. Taking one step forward, she entered the Galar region, her old adventure from childhood resuming after seven years of waiting. </p><p>The twenty year old looked at the mountains ahead, setting her goal for her old home. </p><p>"Hammerlock, here I come."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. •5•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan was shaken awake by his best friend Leon, the purple haired male shouting in his ear about someone. The dragon Tamer simply ignored his screaming, pressing his head deeper into the pillow in hopes of drowning out the sounds. </p><p>"Raihan! Today is the first day of the Gym Challenge! We can't miss this!" </p><p>Raihan was up in a flash, throwing on some new clothes and shoving Leon out the door. The male nearly ripped his sweater off his nightstand, causing a picture to fall off and land on the carpeted floor below. </p><p>Worried he might have broken the frame, Raihan lifted the picture and examined the photograph. It was a picture of his partner Tranpinch when he first caught it, the orange Pokémon sitting happily on the boys lap. Behind him was his oldest friend, (y/n). </p><p>They had one day suddenly stop texting; and whether that was because she had broken her phone or moved on, he didn't know. But he would never forget the way he felt around her, how only she could ever make him feel truly happy just doing nothing. </p><p>Oh how he missed those simpler times with her. </p><p>Raihan's phone buzzed as it's alarm went off, signalling that the Gym Challenge ceremony was about to begin. Rushing out of his tower and into the streets of Hammerlocke, the male called upon his trusty partner Flygon, the dragon type letting out a cry of excitement. </p><p>After hoping onto his Pokémon, they took flight. Raihan's crystal blue eyes scanned the ground as everything got smaller, but he couldn't help but focus on his old friends house. </p><p>Shaking his head, Raihan focused on the flight ahead. He wasn't sure why his head was so full of old memories that day, but he needed to focus now. </p><p>Raihan approached Motosoke fast, his trusty Flygon swerving through the sky at fast speeds. The male picked up on other trainers flying to the Stadium last minute, the variety of Pokémon making him smirk. Maybe he'd finally have some competition this year. </p><p>Stepping into the locker room with all the other gym leaders, he took a deep breath, pulling out his phone and passing the tone by looking at some new posts. </p><p>Of course, the cheering of the arena and the sound of the chairmans announcements were the cue for the leaders to walk out. Raihan stood on the very edge or the group, his crystal blue eyes still locked on his phone. </p><p>(Y/n) was shuddering with anticipation as she settled in the locker rooms with all the other challengers. Fixing the dragon necklace she was given oh so long ago, her eyes sparkled as she looked around the room of challengers. She had been looking forward for a brand new challenge, although she felt bad about the fact that her Pokémon may plummet through the first few gym leaders. But that's what had to happen if she wished to become stronger. </p><p>The staff had let everyone know when to walk out, and to stay in a close enough group so they didn't cause too much disorientation among the viewers, but (y/n) didn't listen, not when her heart was pounding in her throat. </p><p>She walked though the dark tunnel with strong strides, her confidence of a champion showing. But all that confidence crumbled away when she saw the thousands of people in the stands, looking down at her number. </p><p>Number 000, (y/n) (l/n). </p><p>She didn't need to listen closely to the Chairman's words, mostly because his voice was mixed in with the crowds loud cheering. She walked forwards nervously, only stopping when the Gym Leaders had begun walking out into the field. </p><p>Her eyes scanned over them, Milo, the grass farmer that looked like a bodybuilder, but was as sweet as honey. </p><p>Nessa, who was as cool as waves, but could destroy you like a whirlpool. </p><p>Kabu, who's fiery demeanour could burn you to a crisp, but melt your heart with one look. </p><p>Allistor, the ghostly boy who could steal your soul, but was the sweetest cinnamon roll. </p><p>Opal, the old lady who seemed cranky and crazy, however she was a grandma at heart. </p><p>Melony the ice type leader, who could freeze you on the spot. </p><p>Piers, who currently wasn't here, but almost everyone knew for his unique singing and battle style. </p><p>And the final Gym Leader Raihan-</p><p>Raihan? </p><p>(Y/n)'s heart soared as she saw him. He had grown greatly in the past seven years, but his Crystal blue eyes looked the same as they did when she had left Galar oh so long ago. </p><p>Sad but beautiful. </p><p>It took her all the mental willpower not to go and run up to him, just allowing her (e/c) eyes to take in the sight of her best friend. His eyes were on his phone all the time, only glancing up at the challengers every so often. (Y/n) begged to whatever God was listening to let him look at her, but as soon as it had all begun, the gym leaders turned back and into the locker room opposite of them. All the gym challengers also turned back to were they came, a few of them talking about who was first. </p><p>It was there (y/n) promised to find Raihan again, whether she had to climb through and destroy everyone in the gym challenge for him, or just catch him by surprise. </p><p>As soon as she got out of the stadium, she dashed to the opposite locker room where all the gym leaders were. She couldn't miss him now, not when she was so close. </p><p>When she arrived, a huge crowd of fans were gathered around, all looking to meet the gym leaders. They were so compacted together that it would be impossible to pass by them. Some even released their Pokémon to meet them. </p><p>(Y/n)s eyes landed on the back of Raihan's bandanna, the same one that he used to wear when he was younger. Her hand wedged to the Pokéballs on her hip, hoping that she could make some space between her and the crowd. But when she managed to get it unhooked, someone bumped into her hand, forcing her to drop it in panic. Nearly shouting, (y/n) crawled on her hands and knees, looking for her Pokéball containing her Garchomp. </p><p>"Alright everyone, that's enough for now, please leave and try again at the other Stadiums." A security guards voice sounded as people began to back off, but she still couldn't find her Pokéball. </p><p>"Wait, m-my Garchomp! Where did he go?" (y/n) felt useless as she forced herself to stand, teary eyed as one of the security guards lead her out of the room. This didn't go unnoticed by the dragon Tamer, who had seen the Pokéball fall into the ground, being kicked around by the fans feet. It was sheer luck that it rolled to Raihan's shoes, who then overlooked the crowd for the owner of the ball. </p><p>He watched as one of the fans had been frantically looking for something, muttering her Pokémon's name over and over again before she was lead out by security. </p><p>Raihan sighed. It was best if he returned the Pokéball to the owner. </p><p>After he had gotten out of the small stadium, he released Flygon from its ball. </p><p>"Here buddy, I need you to find the owner of this Pokémon please." Raihan extended his hand and allowed the Green dragon type to smell the ball, his partners eyes going wide and a cry of glee coming from Flygon, causing Raihan to laugh. "Whoa buddy! Calm down there!" </p><p> </p><p>Flygon didn't waste any time in sniffing the air, catching the sweet scent of the owner quickly. He then proceeded to scan though the crowds of people, smelling each individual scent until he found it again. </p><p>She had wandered away from the stadium after losing Garchomp, her heart squeezing as she mourned for her Pokémon. She had asked for over an hour if anyone had found a Pokéball, but who would return a Pokémon as strong as hers? </p><p>"Flygooon!" Her head perked up when she heard the large green dragon cry out, his face only a few inches away. Then the Pokémon pressed its face to hers, nuzzling her check just like an old friend. </p><p>"Flygon? Is that you?" (Y/n) asked. The Pokémon nodded quickly, only to turn back to signal to its trainer. </p><p>Raihan's eyes widened at the scene, his Pokémon currently nuzzling a stranger. A beautiful stranger no less. Her (e/c) eyes stared back at him with surprise, maybe even hope? He quickly regained himself and cleared his throat, calling back his Flygon. </p><p>"I-uh, believe this is yours." Raihan said, extending his hand to show the Pokéball. The girls eyes widened, that was her ball, and her old friend Raihan was holding it! </p><p>But what disappointed (y/n) was the fact that he didn't recognize her. Had it been that long since the two had spoken much less seen each other? </p><p>Standing up, she gently took back her Pokémon, clipping the ball back onto her belt, where Raihan's eyes lingered. He was surprised that this girl had only just begun the gym challenge today, but already had a full team. </p><p>"Thank you for getting back my Pokémon Raihan, I don't know that I would have done without them." The girl admitted. She fidgeted with her hands, Raihan noted, and she looked awfully familliar, but he couldn't place his finger on where he'd see her before. </p><p>"It was really no problem, but just a tip, there are better quality clips in Hammerlocke, that's where I go to get mine." He stated, patting his belt full of Pokémon. </p><p>"Well then, I'll see you around, right Dragon Tamer?" She asked, causing Flygon to whine. Just like his partner, for some reason Raihan didn't want her to leave this soon yet, he needed to figure out where he had seen her before. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll see you when you arrive in Hemmerlocke, yeah?"</p><p>"You sure will." She said before turning on her heel. Raihan watched as she walked away, noting how he had forgotten to ask her name. 'Next time' he thought. </p><p>Raihan let out a sigh, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Flygons tail. He yelled a 'what', only to realize that the sun was starting to set. Quickly climbing his partners back, the two flown back to Hammerlocke, where the male would have to wait to talk to the mysterious girl once more. </p><p>(Y/n) huffed as she collapsed on her bed. Unlike most Challengers here in Galar, she chose to sleep in the wild area that night instead of the Budew inn, mostly because she wanted some space from the large crowds and noise. Which thankfully the wild area provided. </p><p>It was also very spacious, enough for even Garitina to come out of its ball and relax. With all her Pokémon comfortably sleeping on the soft grass, (y/n) tucked herself against Garchomp, her eyes staring into the starry night until she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. •6•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the Gym Challenge started, (y/n) went straight for Milo's Gym, hoping to cover at least three gyms in one day. </p><p>The Gyms were much different than Sinnoh, but then again, the whole region was. (Y/n) had to heard the small Pokémon called Wooloo to the end of the arena, making sure to avoid the Yampers that could scare away the Wooloo. </p><p>She had made it though the challenge almost flawlessly, and when her battle with Milo begun, she felt a little bit guilty when she sent out her Crowbat. </p><p>Milo's eyes had widened at the strong Pokémon, nearly almost all of his teammates being one-hit KOed. It was an easy sweep, one that (y/n) was proud of. The gym leader gave her a small fragment that fit snugly into the ring she was given, one down, seven to go. </p><p>Travelling through the region was quite fun, seeing all the new Pokémon and registering as many as she could into her Pokédex at once. Travelling though caves and routes gave her an old feeling of nostalgia, that was until she entered Nessa's gym challenge. </p><p>She had been the only person to challenge that day, mostly because it was still early, and because of the fact that she managed to beat Milo with wicked speed. </p><p>Sending out her Ampharos, (y/n) knocked out all of Nessa's Pokémon just as she did with Milo's, claiming the second challenge piece. </p><p>Now she had to wait to challenge Kabu, since he took all the challengers on the same day, and due to the fact that she had destroyed the gym leaders with her Pokémon. It almost felt as if she was cheating. </p><p>That night, (y/n) slept in the Budew Inn. Although not as quiet as the wild area, it was much more comfortable to sleep on a proper bed. </p><p>Raihan's eyes lazily glazed over the highlights of the Gym challenges, his mind more or less focused on the girl he had seen earlier. Why did he feel like he knew her? Even his partner Flygon seemed to know her!</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Raihan looked at his phone, scrolling though his fellow Gym Leaders feed. Milo as always took a few adorable pictures of his Wooloo, but Nessa had a picture of someone rather familliar. </p><p>The photo was taken right after she had sent out her Dreadnaw, a yellow blur dashing across the field with amazing speed. Then there was that same girl he had met earlier standing on the opposite side. Raihan felt his heart speed up when he zoomed in on her, her wonderful (e/c) eyes had a determined glow to them, and her expression was one full of experience. </p><p>He'd have to keep an eye out for her in Kabu's challenge tomorrow. </p><p>•••</p><p>"Alright Metagross, ues earthquake once more and end this battle!" (Y/n) shouted over the crowds cheering. Her partner nodded eagerly, a powerful tremor shaking the ground, causing Kabu's Sizzilipede to collapse, shrinking back to its normal size. </p><p>Kabu returned his Pokémon, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. Then with a sigh, he let his anger go, golden eyes looking at (y/n) with pride. Walking up to her, he spoke loud and clear over the crowd. </p><p>"Congratulations challenger 000, you've won the fire badge. Keep aiming for the heights!" He said, concluding the battle. The girl nodded, walking back to the locker room and taking a quick shower, then changing back into her regular day clothes and heading to the train station. </p><p>But before she could make it to the train station, she was stopped by three gym leaders. </p><p>"Hold it right there (y/n), we need to speak to you please." Kabu's voice sounded firm, however a smile was on his face the whole time. Turning to face him, (y/n) gave them a confused look. </p><p>"Since not many trainers get past the third gym, I wanted to gather us to give you a congratulations on your efforts. Your team is certainly strong." He said, giving the challenger a hearty smile. Nessa and Milo were also smiling, like a parent to their child. </p><p>"I hope to challenge you again in the semi-finals (y/n), don't let me down."  Nessa said. </p><p>"Make sure to give your Pokémon some time off every battle too, that's what makes them so special." Milo said with his gentle hands petting a nearby Wooloo. </p><p>"Thank you, all three of you. I'll see you all in the semifinals yeah?" And with that, she left, booking a ticket to Hammerlocke. She had to keep passing this challenge in order to see Raihan, and make him remember who she was. </p><p>The train ride was nothing too exciting, but it was definitely one way to get to places quickly. While on the train, (y/n) had a quick lunch that was provided on her trip, making sure to stuff a few curry packets in her bag. She could use them for dinner later. </p><p>As the scenery passed by, she noticed that some areas of the wild area had grown. The trees were much larger, more fruits hung on the branches and wild Pokémon were happily playing. It's was much brighter since she was last there. </p><p>That's when her eyes caught onto the tree of her childhood. The one that she and Raihan would always sit under when they hung out. The tree where they first saved Tranpinch. Letting out a sigh, (y/n) shook her head before she got too far deep into her childhood. </p><p>A buzz from her phone caught her off guard, quickly swiping her phone off the table, she didn't even think to look at the caller ID, just swiping the answer button. </p><p>"(Y/n) (l/n)! Where have you been this past week young lady!?" A voice shouted, causing the girl to flinch away from her phone. She had completely forgotten to tell her parents about her win against the old champion Cynthia, much less travel to Galar.</p><p>"Oh h-hey mom! I've just been uh- travelling, yeah travelling right now?" It sounded more or less like a question, one that she didn't know how to answer. (Y/n) listened as her mother sighed from the other end of the line, clearly frustrated that her daughter had run off somewhere. </p><p>"You're in Galar, aren't you?" She asked, shocking (y/n). Was it that obvious where she was? She mumbled a quiet 'yeah' looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet. "Listen, I'm not mad, I just want you to be careful ok?" </p><p>"Of course mom." </p><p>"And make sure to stay warm, and don't stay up to late! And three meals a day is necessary to stay healthy!" </p><p>(Y/n) let out a chuckle. "Ok mom, I'll talk to you later." </p><p>"Bye bye sweety." </p><p>Ending the call, (y/n) let out a sigh. At least her parents knew where she was now, and it wouldn't be a bigger problem later. She took a minute to gaze at her phone, looking though some social media pages while her hand caressed the smooth silver metal of her necklace. She wondered when Raihan would remember her, whether that be sooner or later she didn't know. </p><p>But (y/n) knew nothing would happen if she just leaned against the tree, so pushing herself of the ground, she began her trek to Hammerlocke. There she would go east to fight Allister, and get one step closer to Raihan. </p><p>Said male was watching as challengers poured into Hammerlocke, only about half of them making it past Kabu and the others before him. He had to admit, when he took the gym challenge, the first three gym leaders were difficult, but only the most determined could make it past everyone. </p><p>Flygon let out a purr as it rested its head on his trainers shoulder, curious eyes looking down on the screen of the rotom phone. Unknowingly Raihan had scrolled to one of his oldest photos of his childhood, one with a familiar girl lying under the tree with his young Tranpinch, both quietly asleep. </p><p>He remembered that day clearly. The three of them had just agreed to become rivals as soon as (y/n) caught a Pokémon, and while Raihan was out collecting berries, the two had fallen asleep. </p><p>Over the course of a month Raihan used that image to tease the girl until she had gotten used to it. His heart warmed when he thought of those memories, and it was almost like he could hear her voice in his ears. </p><p>"Gon...." Flygon cooed, grabbing Raihan's bandana to get his attention. The dragon tamer was snapped out of his trance and returned to the streets of Hammerlocke, where he sat on a bench overlooking the gates of the city. That's when he saw her, number 000. </p><p>Her (h/c) hair blew in the wind as she walked through the city, her (e/c) eyes glued forward and focused. Her Pokéballs were now firmly attached to a brand new belt, the one he had recommended her just a few days ago. As he was staring, Flygon decided to take action. He didn't hesitate to fly right up to her, nuzzling her face in greeting. Raihan's jaw opened wide, shocked that his Pokémon was so friendly with her. He quickly shot up from the bench he was sitting on, running over to the girl and his Flygon and shoving the dragon type Pokémon away from the girl. </p><p>"Damn, I'm sorry for my Flygon, he's normally very cautious of new people." Raihan began, still trying his best to keep his Pokémon away. The girl chuckled, the sound like music to the males ears. </p><p>"Your Flygon is very beautiful, as I expected from you Raihan. You've taken very good care of him." The girl said, watching as said Pokémon stuck it's head under Raihan's legs to see her again. </p><p>"Ah! Flygon no!" But it was too late, Raihan was pulled up onto Flygons back, hanging on with dear life while the girl was lifted off the ground by her Pokémon belt. The Flygon, who was being begged by his trainer to let them down, took off into the air. </p><p>Unlike the panicking Raihan, (y/n) was amazed at how the small little Tranpinch she once knew was now all grown up and taking her through the sky. The Pokémon then flew up around the castle, people of all kinds watching as the Dragon Tamers Pokémon basically abducted a girl into the sky. </p><p>"Flygon, you need to put us down, now!" The male shouted over the wind, but was once again cut off by his Pokémon's cry. </p><p>"Flygongon!" Was all it said in response, flapping its wings harder to get higher. Flygon then lifted its head up and around its back, placing the calm girl right in front of Raihan. </p><p>"Sorry princess, I don't know what's gotten into him, he's always calm around others..." Raihan's crystal blue eyes peered down to the girls mesmerizing (e/c) ones, his mind struggling to find where he'd seen her before. Then it clicked. </p><p>Was that (y/n)?</p><p>No, there was no possible way, she was still in Sinnoh, and last time he saw her, she didn't have any Pokémon, let alone a full team. </p><p>But many things happened to him in the last seven years too. </p><p>"Flygon, I think it's time we went back to the ground please." The girl said as her hand stroked the Pokémon's neck. Flygon shivered, but listened nonetheless, his wings beginning to flutter to reach the bottom. "If you need to hang on to me Raihan, then that's fine." </p><p>Her lighthearted comment almost made him blush, but as he felt Flygon begin to defend he happily took the girls offer, placing his arms around her waist. (Y/n) was happy Raihan couldn't see her, for she was a blushing mess. </p><p>When Flygon touched the ground, both trainers slipped off its back, Raihan returning the dragon type back into its ball. With a sigh, he turned to look at the mysterious girl, noting that she had a light blush on her cheeks. Not like he was any better. </p><p>"Once again, I'm sorry for Flygon's actions, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him." Raihan said, glancing at his Pokéball that contained said Pokémon. </p><p>"I don't need to forgive Flygon, but rather thank him for the amazing experience he just gave me. And thank you, for being there." The girl smiled at him, and he could tell she was going to challenge Allister today. Those before battle jitters, and determination in the eyes, he knew it too well. </p><p>"Well, in that case, maybe we could do it again? Maybe after the Ghost Gym?" He offered, realizing how cheesy that sounded. The girl chuckled, causing him to blush like a school boy. But when a rotom phone was caught in his gaze, he looked up. </p><p>Gently taking the phone, he inserted his number into the phone, handing it back and watching the girl walk away. </p><p>And then he realized something. </p><p>He forgot to ask her name again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. •7•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Siczor, iron head on the Gengar." (Y/n) mumbled to the Pokéball before throwing it towards the field. The red Pokémon shot out of the ball instantly and attracted without hesitation, making (y/n) proud. Her Crowbat had been taken down by Allisters Cursola's curse, Crowbat being slowly weakened until the Gigantimax Gengar decided to end its fight. Siczor was next up, and she knew that the battle was in the bag. </p><p>With just two attacks, (y/n)'s partner managed to take down the giant Pokémon, successfully granting her the Ghost badge. Allister was a quiet boy, sweet and innocent, but a strange aura was around him, kind of like a ghost. </p><p>(Y/n) shrugged it off and shook the boys hand, thanking him for such an exciting battle. He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was flustered by her words. </p><p>Raihan smirked as he sat in front of his television, watching the entire battle with a trilling sensation. She had a Pokémon he had never seen before, one that could make his battle against her that much better. He flicked off the screen once the girl left the stadium, the next battle beginning with the same amount of excitement. </p><p>Raihan sat in the stands of his currently empty stadium, mostly just because he had just finished cleaning it for the upcoming battles. The sounds of the Pokémon outside faintly echoed inside, leaving him to focus on those. His mind nearly drifted away, but then he remembered something. Reaching for his Pokéballs, Flygon appeared right in front of Raihan, and innocent look on its face. The male whipped out his phone and looked for any new messages, but none had appeared. </p><p>"I guess she forgot about the plan. That's ok bud, we can-" A buzz from his phone cut him off, a new message appearing on the screen. </p><p>From: unknown</p><p>Unknown:</p><p>Hello Raihan! It's the girl your <br/>Flygon tried to kidnap, I just <br/>finished with Allisters battle, and <br/>was wondering if you still <br/>wanted to go for a little fly?" </p><p>Raihan</p><p>Hey  princess! I'm still good with the plan, <br/>I'll meet you in Stow-On-Side real soon. </p><p>—</p><p>"Alright buddy, looks like we got plans." Raihan said as he climbed upon Flygons back. The dragon type cooed with excitement, nearly knocking off Raihan when he took to the sky. Clouds and Pokémon blurred past them as Raihan leaned closer into Flygon, allowing the air to melt past him and meet less resistance. Flygon on the other hand, was easily cruising by without a worry in the world, it's eyes scanning the ground below for Stow-On-Side. </p><p>When the purple gym came in sight, Flygon dove down to the ground, only stopping to land mere inches away from the ground. The dragon tamer hopped off his partner and glanced around, but not before a few fans came up to him and began begging for his autograph. He gave them all a hearty smile and began signing different league cards, it came with the job of a gym leader after all. </p><p>(Y/n) smirked when she saw the crowd seemly grow around the male. His Flygon had managed to squeeze out of the crowd and wander to the girls side, nuzzling her happily. </p><p>"It seems you still know me well, right Tranpinch?" (Y/n) teased the Flygon, said Pokémon letting out a frustrated huff. The girl let out a chuckle as Flygon flapped his wings as if proving a point that he was no longer a mere Tranpinch. "I was only kidding, you've grown so well."</p><p>Raihan noticed in the corner of his eye the girl and his Flygon, both of them laughing about some thing. Politely as he could, the dragon Tamer made his way through the crowd, stopping right in front of the two trouble makers. </p><p>"I say we get out of here, if you wish to ride with me Princess." Raihan's voice was smooth and deep, surprising both Flygon and (y/n). Neither had seen this side of him before, but neither weren't going to deny that it suited him. </p><p>"I'd happily fly with you." The girl spoke shyly, so Raihan held out his hand, the girls smaller one placed right on top. He then led the girl to his trusty Pokémon, the dragon type leaning down to allow easy access to its back. (Y/n) easily mounted the Pokémon, Raihan sitting behind her right after with a casual smile on his face. </p><p>Flygon didn't need to be told when to take off, instead shooting into the sky when he felt both trainers clip on a safety harness. There was a small yelp that came from (y/n), and just as Flygon planned, Raihan immediately wrapped his arms around her. Just when the dragon type broke though the cloud line did he slow down, putting his flight at a slow speed. </p><p>The sight was amazing. Clouds seemed to pop out from nowhere, a whole kingdom made of the soft White Sea. The sun hadn't risen all the way, leaving the sky a bright orange and yellow, casting a glow on the clouds. </p><p>"Wow...." (y/n) trailed off. Her (e/c) eyes were wide as she stared at the scene, and Raihan couldn't help himself as he stared at the girl. Her amazement entranced him, and the sky wasn't as bad as he thought. </p><p>"Do you like it?" The male asked, his face awfully close to hers. She didn't jump, but rather glanced at him before returning to look at the clouds. </p><p>"I love it, it's so...beautiful." She mumbled, causing Raihan to chuckle. He found this girl so....amusing. </p><p>An idea formed in (y/n)'s head, one that was risky, but one that could prove her trust in her Pokémon. Caressing a Pokéball on her hip, she unhooked it, mumbling a few words before she turned to face Raihan. </p><p>"I'd have to thank you for telling me about this new belt, it holds my Pokémon so wonderfully! And thank you for this flight, I've never gone this high before." She said with a bright smile on her face. </p><p>"Of  course princess, I don't want you losing any more Pokéballs." The male chuckled, but his heart stopped when his sensitive ears heard a click, the harness around (y/n) going slack. The girl them leaned to her side, sliding off the Pokémon. He should have held on tighter to her, or try to catch her, but when she fell from Flygon, he panicked. Flygon screeched as he dove down, instincts kicking in as he tried to catch the girl. A red beam appeared from her Pokéball, and a massive Pokémon had appeared, heading straight for the girl. </p><p>Garchomp was much faster than Flygon, and therefore easily flew under the falling girl and caught her. Raihan's crystal blue eyes were wide with fear, but had finally relaxed after the Pokémon had caught her. </p><p>The black Pokémon flew up next to the green one, bright yellow eyes carefully judging the other, then he let out a hearty cry, reassuring the two could be friends. </p><p>Raihan's heart was a mess, from the girl jumping off his Pokémon, to the amazing stunt of her Pokémon catching her midair, the whole scene seemed to play out in slow motion for him, and he couldn't help but let out a laugh. </p><p>The laugh was one full of relief, but also amazement. Never had he seen such an amazing girl do that, and he couldn't deny that his heart was beating slightly faster than usual because of her. </p><p>"Sorry there Raihan, did I scare you there?" She asked with mischief in her eyes. </p><p>"Girl, you nearly gave me a heart attack," He admitted, clutching the place where his heart was, "but I have to say, that was very impressive." </p><p>"Thank you, Garchomp and I have a very strong bond, so I trust him with my life, as he trusts his with me." Said Pokémon purred, shaking it's head as if agreeing. Flygon looked up at Raihan, noticing his trainer was smiling like a school boy at his crush, but the dragon type couldn't blame him, after all, that was his childhood crush he was ogling. </p><p>"He's a very impressive Pokémon, strong I can tell." Raihan shouted over the wind. Garchomp puffed out his chest as if to confirm his words, earning a chuckle from both trainers. </p><p>"Yes, he is," (y/n)'s hands glided across the Pokémon's neck, scratching a particular place it loved the most. The giant dragon nearly melted at her touch, even making Raihan wonder what it felt like. </p><p>Blood rushed up to his cheeks at the thought, this was a stranger for Arceus' sake, he didn't even know her name! But still...did that change the way he felt? </p><p>An image of (y/n) when she was younger flashed in his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was her. She had gone to Sinnoh, that's for sure, but had she returned? </p><p>"-want to land now, Raihan?" The girls voice cut though his thoughts, her voice loud but smooth. He nodded, thankful that the cold of the wind gave him an excuse of his red cheeks. </p><p>Flygon and Garchomp happily descended the sky much slower that how they ascended, both dragon types landing on the ground gently before they allowed their trainers off. Raihan patted his Pokémon's neck, promising to treat him later after he was done talking. (Y/n) did the same, offering her Garchomp a small treat before walking up to Raihan. </p><p>"I have to thank you again for that experience, it was amazing to fly with you, Dragon Tamer." The girl said, handing him an item from her bag. </p><p>"I actually really enjoyed flying with you, maybe we could hang out again some time later?" He asked, extending his hand to accept the gift. Whatever he was given was light, and wrapped in a cute little wrapping paper that hid the contents inside. </p><p>"That sounds good, we can plan after I beat the Fairy Gym, ok?" The girl confirmed, returning her Garchomp back into its ball. </p><p>"Sounds great Princess, I can't wait to meet you again." </p><p>"Likewise my prince."</p><p>•••</p><p>Raihan's hand fumbled with the gift he was given just earlier that day, the wrapping paper still in tact. </p><p>He didn't know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to open it. Maybe it was because he had this feeling that he should open it at a better time, when his heart wasn't beating as fast, and his head wasn't as clouded. </p><p>He hadn't felt this way since he was a kid, and even then it wasn't this bad. He was beginning to grow worried, what if he was falling for this girl?</p><p>"Dur-la" Duraladon rumbled to its trainer. Raihan looked up in surprise, nearly almost all his Pokémon had been watching him fond over the gift, all curious as to what was inside and why he hadn't opened it yet. </p><p>"Sorry guys, let's get some curry on, who's hungry?" Raihan asked, getting happy and loud excited cries from his team. </p><p>(Y/n) too was sitting on the grass, a now empty bowl of curry beside her. Garitina let out a coo as it curled up beside her, wondering what she was thinking about. </p><p>"I wonder if maybe we could go back to the way we used to be." She said before closing her eyes. (Y/n)'s team gathered around her, all of them aiming for a long rest. </p><p>Both friends ate filling meals with their teams, their minds lingering on each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. •8•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Piers, you've got some pretty unique battle style if I say so." (Y/n) said as she walked through the small town of Spikemuth. </p><p>She had been genuinely surprised when he couldn't Gigantimax his Pokémon, but yet proudly showed how he could still do some damage despite that. The older gym leader was glad someone had appreciated his hard work, even offering to walk the girl out of Spikemuth since he didn't have any new challengers just yet. </p><p>"It's only because of the location, but despite that I really try my best." He said with all honesty. </p><p>"I get that. Back in Sinnoh, there was nothing such as Dynamaxing, so it was just pure love and strength of a Pokémon that pulled me through." (Y/n) smiled as she felt the Pokéball on her hip shake. Undoubtedly it was Garchomp who was the one shaking, almost as if to tell her it was there. </p><p>The two had reached the edge of the Dark-Type themed city, thus leaving their conversation for another day. </p><p>"Thank you once again for the great battle (y/n). Please stop by again so I can show you how I've improved." Piers said with his usual smile. The girl smiled, nodding her head before walking out of the city. </p><p>She walked though the tunnel that lead straight to Hammerlocke, her strides long and firm as she made her way forwards. (Y/n) had made sure as to leave a day to herself before she challenged Raihan, after all she had defeated Piers a day ahead of all the other remaining challengers. So when she challenged Raihan, she would help him remember her. </p><p>Speaking of the Dragon Tamer, Raihan stared at the most recent clip of the girl beating Piers. Her Scizor made quick work of all his Pokémon, and it was foolish of Raihan to think his battle with the girl would be easy. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. </p><p>The girls identity seemed to clash in his head, whether she was just some random stranger; which he highly doubted, or his childhood friend and crush (y/n). He would admit, his heart leaped whenever he would get a glance at her, and he wondered if maybe she felt the same way. </p><p>After the clip finished, an advertisement played by one of the Challenges sponsors, where Raihan got an idea. He turned on his phone and clicked on the name 'princess'. The male waited as the rings followed though, an angelic voice answering on the other line. </p><p>(Y/n) had just been thinking of calling Raihan, but his caller ID had popped up on her screen, causing her to jump. She quickly answered it, not wasting anymore time. </p><p>"Raihan! It's good to hear from you again!" (Y/n) said,  leaning against a wall of the Inn she was staying in.</p><p>"Hey Princess, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up with a friend of mine at this restaurant in town tonight. Only if you're up to it of course." Raihan said cooly, but his heart was a pacing mess, and his cheeks were flushed as he spoke to her. </p><p>"I'd love to go with you Raihan. I'll meet you in front of the Hammerlocke Stadium, ok?" (Y/n) replied. </p><p>"That sounds perfect! I'll see you soon." And with that, the two hung up, both throwing on some actual decent clothes. No more hoodie for Raihan, instead, he wore a white collared shirt, with black dress pants to match. A fancy pair of black shoes, and removing his headband, put his hair into a cute little pony tail per usual. </p><p>Flygon has perked his head up when he heard it's friend shuffle around, but when it saw that look in his eye, he knew immediately what was up. </p><p>Raihan was in love. </p><p>(Y/n) wasn't any better in getting ready, nearly stumbling over her Crowbat in order to reach some clothing from her bag. She didn't have much, seeming as she had just randomly flown to Galar on a flare of emotion, but she had purchased a cute little white T-shirt to wear, a light grey cardigan to fit over top, along with a pair of skinny jeans to go along with it. Her necklace wasn't as exposed as she thought it would be, the dragon just hidden under her shirt. </p><p>She loved the small gem that shone on the inside of the dragons eye, a bright blue crystal that shone just like Raihan's. Tucking it away in her shirt, she stuffed her Pokéballs into a small hand bag, rushing out of her hotel room and to the stadium. She didn't have to wait long for her fellow friend, the male walking out of the entrance to meet her. </p><p>"You look nice today Raihan." (Y/n) said with a smile, her (e/c) eyes shining with admiration. </p><p>"I'd have to say the same to you princess, but then again, you look fabulous all the time." He winked at her, offering her a hand. (Y/n) blushed, taking his hand as she tried to recover from the compliment. </p><p>"You're always such a flirt, but I have to say," the girl pulled Raihan closer to her, allowing her to whisper in his ear, "I like it when you talk to me like that." </p><p>It was Raihan's turn to become flustered, stuttering over his words before just closing his mouth and swallowing his embarrassment. The sight caused (y/n) to laugh, tugging on Raihan's hand to get his attention. </p><p>"You're one to talk missy, a real charmer. Anyways, my friend should already be getting us a table, so let's go get something to eat."  </p><p>"That sounds great, I'm starving." The girl joked. Raihan led the way, his fingers lacing with (y/n)'s. The two walked to the restaurant, which smelt amazing once you stepped inside. People glanced at the Dragon Tamer with curious eyes, and most were polite enough to let him have his private life to himself, but a small child came running up to him, a homemade Leauge Card in his hands. </p><p>"Mister Raihan! Mister Raihan! Can you please sign my card? All the other kids at school don't believe me when I say you're the best gym leader ever!" The kid exclaimed, bright brown eyes pleading. Raihan chuckled, pulling a marker from his pocket and signing it. </p><p>"Well, you go tell them you got to meet me for real today, and if they still don't believe I'm the toughest Gym leader out there, to come battle me in my stadium. And here," He placed a copy of his signed league card in the kids hand, "take this as a gift." </p><p>The kids face beamed with excitement, his high-pitched voice sputtering out 'thank you!' Over and over again until his mother walked over and dragged her son back. It was a sight to see, one that made everyone who could see it laugh with one another. </p><p>"A table for two?" The waitress asked, menus in hand. </p><p>"Actually, my friend had reserved a table of three." Raihan replied. </p><p>"Oh! Right this way." The waitress guided the two, who finally let go of each other's hands, reluctantly of course. The restaurant was fancy, with bright red carpet that was seemingly spotless, with golden trims around the edges for some pizazz. Roses were placed strategically around the building, giving the place a nice smell other than greasy food. It was almost ironic. </p><p>"Ah, there they are." Raihan pulled (y/n) into a private booth, one that was established in a wall and had a round table to eat on. Inside was a tank for fish that flowed a bright blue, a large contrast with the mostly red aesthetic going on. Small Goldeen and Lanturn swam inside, even two Milotic swam gracefully in the large tank. The sight was so much to behold that she didn't even notice the ball of orange hair approach her. </p><p>"So this is yer girlfriend Raihan? How'd you manage to score that?" A feminine voice spooked (y/n), scaring her out of her trance. </p><p>"S-She's not my girlfriend..." Raihan blushed before punching the orange haired girl lightly in the arm. "This here is Sonia, you two get introduced while I go find the restroom." </p><p>Both females chuckled, not speaking to each other until Raihan was out of earshot. </p><p>"Sonia, long time no see!" (Y/n) smiled, who quickly went to embrace her old friend. </p><p>"(Y/n), I knew you looked familiar, but you've changed so much," She asked, twirling her orange hair. Her blue eyes scanned the now grown up girl head to toe, noting how her old friend had changed in seven years,  "does Raihan recognize you?"</p><p>"Surprisingly, no. But I know he's close to piecing it together, but he keeps doubting himself." (Y/n) sighed, pouring herself a water. Sonia nodded, her smirk growing as she patted her friends head. It had been years since she'd seen her, and Sonia couldn't deny that she missed the little ball of energy. But Raihan being oblivious to her? This would make a great reveal. </p><p>"You should keep him guessing until your battle, that would be so much fun to watch. You have to win the battle, then tell him who really is the strongest." The girl chuckled deviously. Both girls nodded, hearing Raihan's voice from outside the booth, the two just shook off any jitters and acted as two new awkward acquaintances. </p><p>Raihan cleared his throat, looking over to (y/n) and Sonia before speaking. "Sonia here is a Pokémon professor, you should show her some of your Pokémon some time princess." </p><p>"That would actually be amazing. I'd love to see all the Pokémon you can obtain away from Galar!" The orange haired girl exclaimed. </p><p>"Really? I can show you sometime then, just give me a call." The girl handed Sonia her phone, who happily inserted her number into it. (Y/n) chuckled, opening up her menu. </p><p>"Now let's eat, I'm hungry." </p><p>•••</p><p>Today was the day (y/n) would finally give Raihan the hint he needed to piece together who she was. </p><p>It was also the day she was going to beat him in battle. </p><p>She had been sitting in the locker room for nearly fifteen minutes waiting for her call, and her being the last out of five people that remained in the gym challenge, she promised to make her battle the most exciting. </p><p>Her eyes flickered to Raihan's number one her phone, not his new one, but rather the older one, just small screenshots she could scavenge off her old phone before it broke. She wished she could have texted him before they got too far apart, but now he couldn't even recognize her from two inches away. </p><p>Or maybe he could, but just didn't want to believe it. </p><p>A horn blasted outside, signalling that the fourth battle that day was over. Who won she wouldn't know until she finished her battle, and when she did, she promised to tell him. The necklace around her neck dangled in the air, and she couldn't help but remember the day she had left Galar and Raihan at the same time. She hated the fact that she left him, but she wouldn't do it again, not unless he wanted her to.</p><p>"Miss 000, you're up." An employee stated. (Y/n) tucked the necklace in her shirt, shaking her jitters out before stepping into the long tunnel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. •9•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Challenger 000</p><p>It wasn't a surprise she was last to battle, it was as if fate wanted them to have the last moment together. </p><p>(Y/n) flicked her hair to the side, her (e/c) eyes staring down the field where Raihan stood. He had said his usual lines of 'how much her Pokémon and her have grown' and 'good luck' to her, but it was all recited. </p><p>But then he broke out of his normal conversation, and brought in a more personal matter before the match started. </p><p>"When either of us win, I want to know you really are." His voice was low, quiet enough for the mic to miss it, but loud enough for (y/n) to hear. </p><p>Why hadn't he just asked her name during all those moments they had with each other?</p><p>Despite this confusing predicament, (y/n) walked out to the field and turned, staring Raihan right in the eye. The crowd had silenced themselves as the awaited the first Pokémon to appear, and all that was heard was the wind howling above. </p><p>Flygon and Gigalith were Raihan's first choice, the two Ultra Balls flying out onto the field, revealing the Ground-type Pokémon. (Y/n) smirked as she let her two Pokéball's fly out of her hand, the red beams revealing her first Pokémon. </p><p>Metagross and Lucario landed on the ground with a thud, and the crowd went wild when they saw them. Thanks to Gigalith's Sand Stream, our of nowhere the high winds picked up particles that scratched the skin of anyone that dared intervene with it. </p><p>Of course, Metagross was unaffected, as Lucario too stood without a problem. </p><p>"I should have expected you to be prepared, especially with your skills you showed in previous battles." The Gym Leader shouted over the winds. His eyes stood out in the weather, like a beacon that attracted those who saw them. </p><p>(Y/n) smirked, trusting her Pokémon to hear her over the loud noice of the sand storm. "I learned by trial and error, and that's what makes us strong." </p><p>Lucario knew what to do, charging up an Aura Sphere and blasting it towards the opposing Gigilath. The ground-type hadn't been expecting the attack, and was then hit dead on. </p><p>A one-hit KO </p><p>Raihan retracted his Pokémon, sending out another Ultra ball to reveal Sandaconda. Metagross focused its attention on the Flygon ahead, it's eyes flickering between (y/n)'s powerful Pokémon. Charging up an Ice Punch, Metagross attacked the Flygon out of nowhere, hitting the Dragon-type with the super effective move. Flygon tried to stay awake, but darkness consumed the green dragon, thus forcing Raihan to return it to its Pokeball. </p><p>"Come on Raihan, you ain't going to beat me unless you actually land a move." (Y/n) teased, staring at him thought the sand storm. The male cursed, knowing that she was fully right. </p><p>Raihan shouted something for only his Pokémon to hear, while he finally unhooked his final Pokémon from his belt. </p><p>(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widened when she saw the tall metallic dragon appear, the golden eyes staring menacingly towards the girl. That was Raihan's trump card, and it was going to cause her some trouble. </p><p>Sandaconda had used earth power while (y/n) was in a trance, successfully landing a hit on both her Lucario and Metagross. Then the snake-like Pokémon quickly followed with a Fire Fang on Lucario, taking the blue Pokémon out. </p><p>The girl cursed, sending her fainted Pokémon back in the Ball while murmuring a 'thank you.' to them. A shake from one of her Pokéballs caught her attention before she smirked, sending out her oldest friend. </p><p>Garchomp had been sent out to battle, and both trainers could tell that the black Pokémon was ready to attack. </p><p>"Alright Metagross, use Ice punch on Sandaconda," Metagross charged right after having heard her say that, leaving Durladon for Garchomp, "Garchomp, I think it's time we showed Raihan what there really made of." </p><p>Garchomp let out a cry, watching as Raihan returned his Durladon only to be thrown out again, ten times the size it used to be. Then, (y/n) let the chain of her necklace run against her hand as she pulled the piece of jewelry out from her shirt, the blue gem on the Dragons Eye now glowing a bright red. </p><p>(Y/n) felt her Garchomp return to the ball, and the energy around her began focusing on the red and while sphere in her hands. In mere seconds the once normal-sized ball had grown, and that was when (y/n) turned and threw it into the air. </p><p>Garchomp grew, and grew, and grew until it was the same size of the Durladon in front of it. </p><p> </p><p>(Y/n)'s eyes widened, the form of her trusty Pokémon had changed! Garchomp looked towards the Durladon, who sent a deadly glare towards the opposing dragon. </p><p>"Metagross, Ice punch on the Sandaconda! And Garchomp...." </p><p>Raihan shouted something from the other side, Durladon shaking the ground and shooting pillars of stone upwards, effectively hitting Garchomp. </p><p>"Use G-Max Jet Storm." </p><p>Garchomp, lead by instinct, charged up the move, stone floating up into the air and shooting at breakneck speed towards Durladon. The stones seemed to do quite a bit of damage, causing the steel dragon to stumble a bit in its ginormous state. The crowd was basically singing at this point, the power from their voices pushing (y/n) on further. </p><p>Farther down below, Metagross waited for its giant friend to finish the battle. The Pokémon had easily taken down Sandaconda, and trusted that it wouldn't be stepped on. Garchomp repeated its last move whilst Durladon shot stone pillars from the ground once more. Stone hit Pokémon, and the music and crowd seized when the dust covered up both Gigantimaxed Pokémon, a loud cry signaling that one of them had fallen.</p><p>Raihan and (y/n) held their breaths, the rumbling of the ground nearly knocking the girl off her feet. Dust partials settled, and the silver dragon shone in reveal. </p><p>But then it collapsed. </p><p>Garchomp let out a snarl, showing that it was still in peak condition. Raihan returned his ace, succumbing to (y/n)'s strength. </p><p>"Durladon is unable to battle, therefore, challenger 000 wins!" An announcer shouted through the mic, setting off the crowd once again. Said girls eyes widened when she heard those words, and the fact that Raihan still wore that smirk on his face proved that this battle was worth every minute she spent with her Pokémon. Returning Garchomp to its Pokeball, (y/n) walked to the center of the field once more, meeting Raihan halfway. </p><p>"Congratulations challenger, you've earned the Dragon Badge with flying colours." He said with a smile. His Crystal blue eyes widened however, when he spotted the necklace on the females neck. </p><p>Flashes of before his childhood friend had left for Sinnoh appeared in his head. The necklace he had given to that special girl that was his first crush, was on the neck of the woman he loved. Almost as if he was in a dream, he watched as the girl clipped on the last badge onto her ring and began walking away. </p><p>"(Y-y/n)? Is that really you?" His voice trailed off in disbelief, but he didn't spare another moment after she walked out of the stadium. Raihan couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, and it took nearly all his self-restraint to not run off the field and find her. Instead he walked calmly off like any other time, but as soon as the shadow of the tunnel loomed over him, he sprinted to the locker room. </p><p>(Y/n) felt her heart pound as she changed out of her uniform. Raihan had finally pieced together who she was, all of his doubt washed away with one glance at her. Now that he knew, she wondered what he thought of her, how his childhood friend had beaten him. The way he uttered her name as she walked away gave her chills, it made her want him to say it more. The movement of a Pokémon caught (y/n)'s attention, pride rising up as she focused on something other that Raihan. </p><p>"That was impressive Garchomp, I never expected that power from you. Although you always surprise me." (Y/n) chuckled while scratching the Pokémon's skin. Garchomp purred in delight, flicking its eyes open when its sensitive ears picked up a faint knock on the door. </p><p>(Y/n) stood up and walked around her Pokémon, turning the door knob and opening the door to reveal Raihan, who still seemed shocked at his realization. He was panting and exhausted, and his Crystal blue eyes shimmered. Speechless, (y/n) smiled at the dragon Tamer. </p><p>"So you finally pieced it together huh?" She asked. </p><p>But instead of an answer, she was given a hug. </p><p>Raihan let his arms crush her, a silent way of saying he wouldn't let her go again. She still had that familiar scent since childhood, and Raihan let his hands curl up in her hair, while (y/n) wrapped her arms around his waist in return. They stayed like that, the warmth of each other's bodies sending butterflies in their stomachs. Raihan eventually let go of her, but kept his hands on (y/n)'s shoulders. </p><p>"I missed you Princess...." He trailed off, crystal blue eyes scanning the girl from head to toe. (Y/n) felt her cheeks grow hot as joy bubbled up inside her, causing a smile to appear on her face. </p><p>"I missed you more." She said before grabbing onto his collar, pulling him down to connect their lips. The males heart leapt as his face heated up, the sensation of his childhoods crush's lips on his. It ended all too soon when (y/n) pulled away, her eyes half-lidded as she backed up. But Raihan didn't let her go far, catching her sleeve and kissing her once more. </p><p>They had a lot to talk about. </p><p>•••</p><p>"I still don't understand how you didn't recognize me." (Y/n) said before taking a bite of her food. The two Pokémon Owners were sitting in Raihan's house, eating a home cooked meal prepared by both of them. The topic of their childhood had come up, and somehow ended up with the most obvious questions even the readers were asking. </p><p>"Listen! I had my doubts, and you've grown since I've last seen you. You're much more...mature if I say so." He chuckled, eyeing the girl across from him. He had finished his meal a bit ago, as did (y/n), and was now fully engrossed in conversation. </p><p>"Well, I can't deny you're much more handsome since seven years ago." (Y/n) confessed. </p><p>Raihan felt his heart quicken, but he wanted to hear more from her angelic voice. "Oh? Do explain." He smiled mischievously. </p><p>(Y/n) stood up from her chair and walked behind Raihan, her hands trailing his shoulders as she did so. The male focused on her touch as her hands glided up to his hair, gently taking out his bandana so his hair fell free. </p><p>"Firstly, you've grown your hair out, and the way you style it makes me go wild," her hands then travelled down his arms, feeling every muscle and curve they had. Her hands connected to his, intertwining their fingers together, " your hands have become calloused from training so much, and that shows me that you've also learned many things through your errors." </p><p>Finally, (y/n) let go go his hands, moving herself so she was beside Raihan now. The male still had his eyes closed, but he could sense that she had moved to his side. Her fingertips found his face, tracing his jawline and cupping his cheeks. </p><p>"And your eyes...</p><p>Those are the eyes I fell in love with seven years ago."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. •10•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wild area had been quiet for a while, the swaying of leaves and the howl of wind the only thing accompanying the wild Pokémon. The walls of the area seemed to sing a lonely song as two people stepped onto the grass, their childhood leading them to a sacred place. </p><p>Raihan had uncovered (y/n)'s identity about a week ago, and ever since then he hasn't let her go far. Inviting her to meals prepared by him or some fancy restaurant that the two enjoyed. Conversation of the two sent echoes across the endless hills, and Pokémon's heads perked up to see what the sounds were all about. </p><p>"After you left, Leon was crying for days, not to mention Sonia too." Raihan chuckled, leading the way to their old meetup spot. </p><p>"Sonia actually recognized me when you invited us to the restaurant last week, and Leon, how has he been doing? I visited his house but he wasn't there." (Y/n) was curious about where all her old friends had gone. Although she didn't know Leon and Sonia for as long as Raihan, they were still pretty close to her. </p><p>"Leon? He's the champion here." Raihan said like it was the simplest thing in the world. (Y/n) nearly tripped over a rock, only to have Raihan grab onto her wrist for support. </p><p>"The champion? How on earth did he manage that?" She nearly screeched. </p><p>Raihan smirked at her disbelief. "He's actually pretty strong, went down to the Isle Of Armour for a bit before finally starting the gym challenge. Destroyed my team in the semifinals, and that's where the previous gym leader saw my potential and guided me to become the Gym leader." His mind replayed the scene of where his Pokémon had gotten beaten by Leon's powerful team. It was brutal, his Charizard easily knocking out his Durladon while looking majestic, but as those thoughts occupied his mind, Raihan failed to notice the female walk up to him and wrap her arms around him. </p><p>"Rai? I have to admit something..." (y/n) said, catching the males attention. Raihan returned the embrace, looking up to the shade of the tree the two now stood under. </p><p>"You can tell me anything dear." </p><p>The girl let out a sigh of content, releasing Raihan from her hug and sitting on the grass under the tree. This was the place where they first met, where they met Flygon. Where they first fell in love. </p><p>"I...Beat the champion of the Sinnoh Region." (Y/n) mumbled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.</p><p>Raihan's eyes widened, when had his best friend become so...powerful?</p><p>"I let Cynthia be my replacement for the time I'm here, so I could find you." </p><p>Raihan felt pride swell up in his heart. His (y/n) had followed her dreams, and got even farther than she expected. The blue eyes male let his hand fall on top of the girls and intertwining their fingers together. He then proceeded to fall back, bringing (y/n) down with them. </p><p>Falling on top, (y/n)'s face was flushed as she straddled Raihan. </p><p>"(Y/n), I'm glad it was you I fell in love with." He said. " and I'm so proud of you, for how far you've come, from the things you have learned." </p><p>"But we still have lots to learn Raihan, starting with...." (y/n) dipper her head down, her mouth connecting to the males neck. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he closed his eyes, only focusing on her. </p><p>But before (y/n) went any further, she stopped and got of Raihan, a smug smirk on her face. </p><p>"Restraint." </p><p>•••</p><p>"Are you ready?" </p><p>"I'm nervous, this is a whole new experience." </p><p>"I'll be with you the whole time." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Raihan was standing in the locker room with his beloved (y/n), who was about to challenge the final battles that would lead her to Leon. If she became champion here, then she could return her title of Sinnoh champion to Cynthia and spend more time with Raihan. </p><p>But she had to beat Leon first before any of that came. </p><p>"You'll do great out there, you're strong, strong enough to beat the well-known Cynthia. And your Pokémon love you, that's what will make sure you seize this victory." Raihan said while placing a kiss on the females cheek. It was his good luck charm, one of the many he would give to her later on. </p><p>(Y/n) felt her heart swell, and she knew he was right. She just had to trust her Pokémon, and herself. The seventh Pokeball on her hip shook, Garitina giving her as much reassurance it could though the tiny capsule. Raihan was right, it was the love and trust of her Pokémon was what got her through the toughest journeys, and it was her Pokémon that would help her thought these battles. </p><p>At last, a horn blasted, signalling for the challenger to step into the tunnel. (Y/n) looked back at Raihan who gave her a smirk and a wink, blowing a kiss just before the doors closed behind her. </p><p>The cheers of the crowd ahead pounded like a heartbeat, each voice sending determination into (y/n)s blood. Walking though the tunnel, blinding light shone down on the stadium as her first battle begun. </p><p>A girl with black hair tied into two cute high ponytails stood before her, a calm yet powerful aura radiating off the girl. (Y/n) felt her hand select the very Pokeball she would trust this battle to, the opposing female sending out her own Pokémon. </p><p>Siczor stood in all its glory, sharp eyes peering down onto the girls Toxicroak. </p><p>This battle was going to be easy. </p><p>•••</p><p>Raihan looked down the field as Pier's prepared his own Pokémon, the tournament finally beginning. </p><p>His beloved had destroyed the challenger ranks, thus moving onto the final battles with the Gym Leaders most powerful Pokémon. The Dark type Gym Leader was not going to be an easy task, in fact, he might have been one of the toughest opponents he had learned much against. Even with the lack of Dynamaxing, Piers could corner him if he wasn't careful. </p><p>"I met your pretty little friend earlier, (y/n) was her name." Piers said, looking into the Dragon Tamers eyes. </p><p>"Oh yeah? She's amazing isn't she?" Raihan smirked, glancing into the crowd where his fans shouted. Girls and boys looked over the two Gym Leaders with admiration, and he couldn't deny his heart swelled with pride. </p><p>"Just make sure you don't lose her pal, she's a light in the darkness, and that's hard to find." Sending out his Scrafty, Piers focused on the battle, his dull green eyes looking into Raihan's Crystal blue ones. </p><p>"I don't plan on ever letting her go." </p><p>•••</p><p>The final battle with Leon was set  </p><p>Raihan and (y/n) had just finished their battle against each other, and with a collapsed Durladon and a proud Garchomp, the winner was clear. </p><p>"Challenger 000 gets to move on and face the Unbeatable Champion, Leon!" The announcer shouted, setting off the thousands of people in the stands. (Y/n) felt her heart pound in her throat as she stepped closer to Raihan, getting a bit closer than any normal challenger should. </p><p>"You did great (y/n), now show Leon what you're made of for me, ok?" The male said with a happy smile, extending out his hand for her to take. (Y/n) looked up and took his hand, tugging him closer to connect their lips. </p><p>The crowd shrieked. </p><p>All too soon they parted, and once again (y/n) walked away leaving Raihan wanting more. His heart pounded, and taking a step forward, he followed her to the locker room, where he planned on continuing this. </p><p>"Oh? You followed me?" (Y/n) chuckled when she turned back. Both of them were alone in the locker room, and she could see the beast she sparked in the male. </p><p>"I'd follow you to Sinnoh and back." The black haired male chuckled, wrapping his arms around (y/n). The girl returned his embrace, leaning up to give him a kiss. Raihan easily accepted the kiss, his hand trailing up to the back of her head to bring her closer. </p><p>His tounge slipped past his lips and hers, allowing him to see how she tasted. Blushing, (y/n) parted, half-lidded eyes looking up to him with a glimmer of mischief. </p><p>"Maybe after I beat Leon." </p><p>"Promise?" Raihan begged with puppy dog eyes. (Y/n) laughed that beautiful laugh, her soft touch easily calming the dragon. </p><p>"I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. •11•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome Challenger, I'd first like to congratulate you on making it this far in the tournament, and for finally making it home after all these years."</p><p>Leon stood with all his glory dead center of the stadium, his golden eyes staring right into (y/n). </p><p>Said girl could feel the excitement from the crowd, each individual fan awaiting the final battle. It would decide who would win, the Sinnoh Champion, or the Galar Champion. </p><p>"You got this babe! Show him what you and your Pokémon got!" Raihan's voice seemed to float over the words of the rest, the words crystal clear in (y/n)'s ears. Smiling, she looked back to meet his crystal blue eyes, winking at him to remind him of their promise. </p><p>"It had been seven years since I last seen you, and now I want you to show me how far you've come." Leon seemed taken by surprise by her words, but he liked the challenge she gave. So without further ado, Leon picked his first Pokémon, (y/n) close to follow. </p><p>Mr.Rime looked out towards the purple Crowbat, the crowd around them going wild. The Ice type glanced back at its trainer, knowing that he would come up with the best strategy.</p><p>Crowbat didn't need to be told what to do, for (y/n) had gone over types of moves to use during training, not to mention, Crowbat had fought plenty of those dancing Pokémon before. </p><p>But before a move could be made by either Pokémon, the screen above Leon flashed, a projection of Rose with a calm expression shown. </p><p>Crowbat returned to (y/n) as quickly as it could, sensing something was wrong. The purple bat pushed the girl away, the ground beneath them cracking and crumbling before a large purple beam shot out from the floor. </p><p>Falling into her back, (y/n) realized what this mean, and the way her Crowbat was looking at her meant they had another problem to solve. </p><p>Leon ran to the lockers, the girl not far behind as she asked what had happened. </p><p>"Rose just set off Dynamax energy all over Galars Gyms, he was complaining last night about an energy problem that wouldn't happen for another thousand years!" The purple haired male seemed frustrated because of Rose's decisions, but who wouldn't be? </p><p>"(Y/n)!" A familiar voice called out to the female, catching both Leon and her attention. Raihan was running towards the two with worry in his eyes, but when he engulfed (y/n) in a hug, he seemed to relax. </p><p>"I was so worried," he began, peering into the girls (e/c) eyes, "are you alright?" </p><p>The girl chuckled, noticing how awkward Leon had become. "I'm perfect fine, Crowbat warmed me before anything terrible happened."</p><p>Said Pokémon let out a cry of joy, proud to be helpful. Raihan mumbled a thanks to the bat before turning to his friend Leon. </p><p>"I got word that Rose is in Hammerlocke's basment, he's awakened a Pokémon that's going on a rampage." The black haired male explained, placing his hand on his friend shoulder. The Galar Champion seemed to be thinking hard about what to do next, and when his eyes landed on the two in front of him, he knew what to do next. </p><p>"(Y/n), Raihan, are you up for an adventure?" </p><p>•••</p><p>"Are you sure this is the way, Hop?" (Y/n) didn't mean to doubt the kid, but from the twenty minutes she had been wandering this forest, she felt completely lost. </p><p>"Of course, This is the place I ran into that wild Pokémon, this has to be the right way!" The smaller version of Leon practically chanted. He had so much energy for someone his age, then again, he was a kid, Leon's brother at that. </p><p>Speaking of Leon, he had sent (y/n) off to help Hop find something about a legendary artifact that would help them save Galar from 'The Darkest Day' while Raihan got to fight Rose and contain the Pokémon he had awoken. </p><p>Of course the other two got the fun part. </p><p>The fog seemed to grow worse, but Hop kept going with the same optimism from before. Just when she couldn't see her hands in front of her face, (y/n) watched the cloud clear up, revealing a clear path lit with a heavily light. </p><p>A stone archway lay ahead, and the purple haired kid ran up to it, his golden eyes scanning the artifacts ahead of him. A sword and a shield sat on missy rock, the cracks and chips of stone proving how old the things were. </p><p>"Will these really stop the darkest day? They seem so... well how do I put it... useless?" (Y/n) said while picking up the sword. It was heavy, pure metal shaped into the long blade it was now, but it had lost its shimmer years ago. Hop grabbed the shield and stuffed it in his bag, a smile still on his face. </p><p>"You just have to believe they'll work (y/n), just like how you believed in your Pokémon." His optimism was...admirable. Without further ado, the girl put the sword in a small bag, slinging it over her shoulder and looking back at Hop. </p><p>"I guess I'm going to have to believe in you too." She smiled. Hop chuckled, watching as (y/n) released her Garchomp from its Pokeball. "We're going to fly back to Hammerlocke, come on." </p><p>Hop didn't hesitate, releasing his Corvinight and climbing on its smooth back. (Y/n) sat on Garchomp, giving a signal to take off. Garchomp flew up at breakneck speed, clouds whipping past them while the steel bird below struggled to keep up with its speed. Slowing down, the two Pokémon flew next to each other at a decent speed, the tips of Hammerlocke coming into view. </p><p>The closer they got, the darker the atmosphere got. It forced the two Pokémon down, and then, lightning shot down and struck the space beside the two trainers. </p><p>"Holy mother of Arceus! Get down!" (Y/n) screamed at Hop. The two Pokémon dove down as soon as possible, lighting continuing to strike down on them but narrowly missing. As soon as the touched the ground, they ran for cover under the stadium. Flashes of light practically jumped down on them, a purple beam still pointed upwards from the center of the stadium. </p><p>"(Y/n), they've gone down this way!" Professor Sonia's voice caught the two off guard, but it was a welcomed surprise. The orange haired girl looked at the sky with just a glance, like it had been going this crazy the entire time. "The lightning is preventing anyone from leaving their homes, so we haven't been able to evacuate at all." </p><p>(Y/n) mentally cursed, want there a Pokémon that could act like a lightning rod on her team? Ampharos might be able to, but that lightning didn't look natural at all. </p><p>Garitina's Pokéball shook with anticipation, and the girl patted it back, reassuring it that everything was under control. </p><p>"(Y/n), Leon and Raihan are fighting Eternatus, the Pokémon Rose had released. They need your help." Sonia didn't even have time to explain for both Hop and (y/n) had lept onto the elevator and clicked the button to the deepest level. </p><p>"Wait guys! Eternatus is-" The elevator doors shut, and a shiver went up the girls spine. Was it a warning? Excitement? She couldn't tell. </p><p>The elevator went agonizingly slow, but when they reached the bottom, Rose was there, his eyes holding regret. He looked up to the two, surprised to see them there. </p><p>"Hop? And Challenger 000, what are you doing here?" He asked. </p><p>"We need to stop Eternatus, and we think we found a way to stop the Darkest Day." Hop explained, although sceptical of Rose. He is caused all of this, meaning the man couldn't be trusted. </p><p>He nodded, looking to his right to show another pair of doors. "Take the elevator to the top floor, there you will find Eternatus with the two rivals, who have most likely caught it by now." </p><p>The two trainers didn't reply, walking over to the elevator and climbing in. The last thing they saw from Rose was a faint smile, a look of defeat on his face. </p><p>"Good luck." </p><p>The doors clicked shut, and the slow ascent began. Casual elevator music played opposed to the tense atmosphere, but Hop couldn't help but nod his head to the beat. When the elevator reached its stop, the two got off and began running though the halls. A roar echoed though the building, shaking it with its might. </p><p>"Eternatus, are you suffering?" (Y/n) mumbled, thinking back to how she met Garitina. The legendary Pokémon had been so lonely, and to be called up when the region was at its worst just worsened its mood. Only when (y/n) had fought half a day and finally captured it did it feel like it had a home. </p><p>Maybe Eternatus was just lonely too. </p><p>Climbing the last of the stone stairs, (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes overlooked the situation. Charizard looked beaten up, but Leon was still standing strong, as for Raihan, he was on the ground, unconscious from who knows what. She didn't wait for Hop, running to Raihan and dragging him away from Eternatus, who spared not a glance at them. </p><p>"Rai? Rai! Wake up! Babe please." She pleaded, cupping his face gently as she pressed his forehead against him. The male groaned in pain, Crystal blue eyes squinting to look at her. </p><p>"(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" His voice was raspy, exhausted, but still concerned for the female. She couldn't help but smile, kissing his cheek in reassurance. </p><p>"I came to help, just, stay here ok? Get some rest." She said before getting up. Leon had picked up on the two newcomers, and glanced behind him. He waved his hand at the two, signalling them to stay back. He had a Pokéball in hand, throwing it at the giant purple dragon. </p><p>The Pokéball bounced off its head, Eternatus shrinking and collecting in the ball. It landed on the ground and sat, Leon shouting at Charizard to protect the others. Just as the orange dragon leapt in the way, the Pokémon broke free, immense energy escaping and weakening both Leon and Charizard till they both collapsed. </p><p>Hop, being the worried brother, leapt into action, (y/n) close behind. Eternatus had practically laughed at them when it saw them, both trainers releasing their Partners to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. •12•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phase One </p><p> </p><p>Hop had sent out his Dubwool while (y/n) sent out her Metagross, both Pokémon giving the opposing one a glare. Eternatus accepted the challenge with a roar, allowing the two trainers to shout the most ideal moves. </p><p>Metagross let ice build up on one of its arms, using ice punch on the purple dragon. The large Pokémon rumbled from the attack, but shook it off quickly. </p><p>(Y/n)'s eyes picked up on some debris moving off from the already destroyed building, falling down or spinning in the twister-like sky. The two trainers were wary, and the female couldn't help but glance back at the two rivals behind her. She had to make sure they were protected. </p><p>"Metagross! Come back, I need you to watch those two over there! Make sure no debris falls on them." The blue Pokémon nodded, flying past (y/n) as she whispered something to it. "And take care of yourself too."</p><p>Sending out her Garchomp, (y/n) tried to plan what moves to use. This Pokémon might have been a dragon type, so if her Garchomp got hit, it might be battle over for him. But certainly it had to have a second type, which one though? With not to much time to think, (y/n) nodded at Garchomp, signalling to use any move it so desired. That was what (y/n) did with her Pokémon, trusted them to make their own decisions to help each other. </p><p>Garchomp released a powerful Draco Meteor upon the field,  successfully smashing into Eternatus. Combined with Dubwools Takedown, the purple Pokémon collapsed, leading (y/n) to believe they had won! </p><p>Garchomp roared, landing beside its partner with pride. It wasn't the first time Garchomp seemed unmatched, but Garchomp was much stronger than any normal Pokémon; especially after beating the Cynthia. All had quieted, and it seemed as if the clouds were parting. (Y/n) smiled and turned away to face her Metagross, whom was standing over the two males with a protective stance. </p><p>Hop had been cheering, but his golden eyes widened when he saw the dragon get back up, anger radiating off of the giant beast. With an ear-piercing shreek, Eternatus changed its form, Dynamaxing like no other Pokémon could. Spinning around, (y/n) watched as the clouds above spun with breakneck speed. This battle was far from over. </p><p>Phase Two</p><p>The ground trembled, and Metagross was shooting off pieces of debris that came close to the two males, but couldn't help but gawk at the massive size of the Gigantimaxed Pokémon. Eternatus had changed its form to look like a tornado, the end of it looking like five Hydra heads overlooking the two trainers. </p><p>"(Y/n)! What do we do?" Hop asked. His Dubwool was shooting attacks at it, but for some strange reason, nothing effected it. She didn't have time to think, for debris was coming from everywhere, and she failed to notice the large piece coming for her. </p><p>"Look out!" But Hop's voice fell short as the piece knocked the female over, trapping her under a heavy weight. Thankfully, it stopped right on her so she could breath, but her leg, she couldn't feel her right leg. Garchomp roared, trying to pry the heavy metal off of her, but only managed to lift it a few feet before he exceeded his limit and set it back down. </p><p>Hop came running, his eyes searching for pain, but (y/n)'s eyes were still trained on the battle. The purple dragon seemed to hesitate for a minute, but roared in victory after a few seconds. </p><p>"(Y/n), it's too powerful! We need to get out of here before it destroys the entire region!" Hops words were frantic, and he couldn't help but glance at his brother, who was being furiously protected by (y/n)'s Metagross. </p><p>"I'm kinda stuck here for now..." She replied with sarcasm. The air was spinning a mile a second, and it took everything Hop had not to collapse like all the others there. But his words, they sparked an idea in the females head. Cyrus once wanted to destroy this world, but she was there to stop him, and in return? She got a wonderful partner from another realm. </p><p>The Pokéball on (y/n)'s hip have her an idea, telling Garchomp to move away, she pulled out her seventh Pokeball, pressing it to her chest while whispering to it. Hop glanced at the female, confused at what she was doing, but as soon as she released<br/>the Pokémon inside, he nearly shrieked. </p><p>Giratina was seething with rage as soon as it came out of the ball, red eyes glowing enough to reflect the light of the Dynamax energy coming from Eternatus. Holding its respective Orb, Giratina changed its form from the distortion world, flying around the legendary Pokémon in a predator like fashion. </p><p>"What is that thing...?" Hop said breathlessly. The giant Pokémon easily rivalled that of Eternatus, then again, (y/n) knew that the Pokémon could change its size willingly. </p><p>"That's the legendary Pokémon Giratina, said to come from the Distortion world. It's my partner, my best friend." (Y/n) searched for her bag, feeling the metal sword still intact. Pulling it out, she raised it into the air. "Come on Hop, these have to help right?"</p><p>The male nodded, rushing into his bag and dragging out the sheild. He held it up into the air, making sure that (y/n) was ok under the giant piece of metal holding her to the floor. Giratina was fiercely fighting Eternatus, meeting an even match with the boosted Pokémon. To say that Giratina was pissed was an exaggeration. After it saw the state it's trainer was in, pressure exerted off of it. No one would hurt its friends, especially not (y/n). She was the light in the Pokémon's eyes, it's first friend in millennia. </p><p>Raihan felt his head clear up a bit, Crystal blue eyes squinting when he saw two legendary Pokémon fighting each other. A giant black shadow Pokémon with ruby red eyes, shooting shadows at the purple dragon known as Eternatus. A roar from one of them caused his head to pound, dragging him back to an unconscious state. However, the voice of his lover accompanied him to those depths. </p><p>"Raihan, rest now and let me protect you." </p><p>He didn't want to go, however her voice...it was almost like a spell. </p><p>Time seemed to still when (y/n) lifted the sword; Hop right beside her holding up the metallic shield. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but two shimmers from the sky caught her eye, flashing past Eternatus and landing on the ground nearby. </p><p>Phase Three</p><p>Two legendary dogs had appeared with serious expressions, and the one with the cyan fur came closer to (y/n), lifting the sheet of debris off her leg with ease. At first glance, her leg was bloody, but a shine of pink glowed around her leg. Looking back at Metagross, it's eyes were pink, meaning that the whole time she had been under the debris, it had protected her leg from getting impaled. </p><p>Finally releasing the hold on her leg, Metagross sighed, exhausted after using so much energy. With a smile on her face, (y/n) returned the Pokémon to its red and white ball. She murmured multiple thanks to the Pokémon, looking back at Garchomp with a pleading look. The black Pokémon nodded, taking the position of protecting Raihan and Leon. </p><p>With just a small scratch, (y/n) stood up and felt the sword in her hand float upwards, shining blue after reaching a certain height. The two legendary dogs howled with a new armour applied onto them, making their already intimidating look even more so.</p><p>Giratina spotted the two new legendaries with curious eyes, backing away from Eternatus before the purple dragon could land a move on it. The shadow Pokémon knew it had weakened the opposing one enough, so shrinking down to its smallest size possible (aka 4.5 meters), it quickly joined (y/n) on the ground below. </p><p>"Thank you Giratina...you did so well." She said before looking at Eternatus. The two dogs had been attacking it constantly, Hop's Dubwool somehow still fighting despite being hit a few times. She felt pride rise within her when she saw all these forces teaming up together to stop their home from being destroyed, and her heart was pounding with excitement when she let out the remaining Pokémon on her belt. </p><p>Ampharos, Scizor, Crowbat, and Lucario all stood proudly around (y/n). Eternatus was certainly fighting desperately now, giving everything it could before being attacked endlessly by countless Pokémon. </p><p>Even a familiar Flygon joined them in the battle. </p><p>Looking back, (y/n) saw Raihan on his knee, a smirk on his face as he dropped the empty Pokéball. His eyes stared lovingly into hers, and for a second they shared the moment together. </p><p>Then, she pulled a red and white ball from her pocket, eyes staring directly at Eternatus. The legendary Pokémon was exhausted, finally releasing powerful amounts of Dynamax energy from its body. Hop glanced at (y/n) and nodded, knowing what she needed to do. </p><p>The energy around her seeped into the ball, making it grow ten times the size. Throwing the ball, (y/n) watched at it flew through the air and avoided the Pokémon that stood around her. It bounced off the purple dragons head and struggled to contain the Pokémon, but with a shake or two, the ball fell to the ground, shaking once, twice, three times....</p><p> </p><p>Click</p><p>The clouds stopped spinning, and time returned back to normal. The sun broke though the grey sky, two legendary dogs looking into the sky and leaping away, promising to come back when they were needed. </p><p>She walked to the ball and clicked it onto her still empty belt, all her Pokémon around her cheering. This was a tough challenge for them, but they did it,</p><p> </p><p>Together. </p><p>Debris fell from the sky, but all of it was ignored when the police arrived on-scene. Paramedics took the unconscious Leon and injured Raihan without question, and doctors politely asked the trainers to hand their Pokémon over for inspection and healing. </p><p>(Y/n) felt as if the world was spinning around her, and the giant Giratina that hovered around her didn't help calm peoples jittery nerves. Said Pokémon cuddled up to her, noticing how weak she was getting after all the adrenaline from her was wearing. </p><p>Hop seemed to notice this, and quickly rushed over to her aid. The red eyes of the legendary Pokémon made him hesitate, but (y/n)'s worsening state pushed him further. </p><p>As she felt herself slipping, she could feel the cold metal of her necklace stand out, thoughts of Raihan coursing though her. The pain from her leg was coming back, and that debris that hit her earlier? Let's just say a concussion was very likely at this point. </p><p>Hops shouts and Pokémon whines were all she heard before the world dragged her into a desperate sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. •13•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan groaned when he realized he was stuck with bandages on his skin for the next three weeks. The legendary Pokémon Eternatus had done a number on him, and only now did he realize he wake up. On top of that, he wasn't allowed to move from his bed at all while he recovered from his more serious injuries.</p><p>But as soon as he woke up, his mind was set on seeing (y/n). </p><p>For some odd reason, the doctors and nurses denied any access to seeing her, saying that 'she needed more time to recover.' Well he didn't care, he needed her now, he needed to make sure she was ok. </p><p>After about a week of playing nice, he went searching on his own. </p><p>He didn't get very far though, for a certain purple haired rival called him out while passing the rooms. </p><p>Leon wasn't badly hurt, in fact, he was almost fully healed from his injuries. Sonia had come to visit, along with his brother, and they noticed how the Dragon tamer was storming though the halls like some mad man. </p><p>"I need to find (y/n)." He said tiredly. Her name brought up worried faces in all three friends, and instantly he knew something was wrong. </p><p>"She's uh, she needs more time is all." Leon weakly offered, but Raihan grew even more irritated with his own friends words. Maybe they just didn't understand how important she was to him, and that he needed to see her. </p><p>"Leon,  cut the shit, she's not dead, right?" He asked, almost begged to make sure he was wrong. If she was gone, then he couldn't live with himself, at least not normally anymore. </p><p>"She's...fine. She's just unconscious still." Leon said weakly. He was relieved at first, but unconscious? Still? "She was hit with a large chunk of debris, lucky only a few scratches, but the force knocked her out a couple minutes after the battle finished. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Raihan leaned into the doorframe, closing his eyes as his mind tried to process how to react. </p><p>"Raihan, they're taking her off of life support tomorrow..." Sonia tried to be sympathetic, but she knew he didn't want her beating around the bush, but his expression, the pain that was in it, he could feel the heartbreak coming from him. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, the male like his mind settle, instead trying to find the memory of the warmth you shared. You had always been his light, but right now, all he could see was darkness. And oh how he wanted you right now. </p><p>The sounds around him became blurred, and a cold yet familiar presence lead him to a different room, one that was right next to him. Shadows grew the closer he got to the entrance, and turning the knob, he knew what this presence was. Not death...</p><p>Garitina. </p><p>Turning the knob, the white light from above shone down harshly as the figure in the bed remained still. Their (h/c) was combed down under her, and her skin was paler than normal. Something about her just didn't seem right, and the grumble from the shadow Pokémon proved his point. </p><p>"Garitina...what's wrong with her?" He asked, looking into a pair of red eyes in a nearby beaker. As if his mind was on auto pilot, he grabbed the beaker and splashed it on the ground, causing a reflective puddle to appear. Seconds after, a portal appeared, and the head of the shadow Pokémon peered out. </p><p>"What the...ahhh!" Raihan was caught off guard when Garitina pulled him into the Distortion world by his shirt, tossing him up into the air and making him land on its head. The dragon tamer was absolutely petrified, and as the Pokémon flew effortlessly thought the distorted realm, he couldn't help but clutch onto the yellow horns for support. </p><p>Garitina was a legendary Pokémon, one created by Arceus itself. So when it saw its trainers soul escaping its body, it went into action and preserved it in the Distortion world, waiting for the girls body to recover. </p><p>But it needed another human to wake up her soul. </p><p>Raihan's eyes widened when he saw the light green orb ahead of him, tree roots holding it in place so it didn't fall into the abyss of the Distortion world. The presence was familiar, warm....</p><p>A flash of light came from it, and Raihan lept from the Pokémon's head to the orb. </p><p>Gravity wasn't a thing in this world, so the male floated right over to the tree roots holding the human-sized orb, reaching his hand into the light. It was almost like goo, thick, but not as slimy as it would be. His hand found the small object inside, and he quickly pulled his arm out. </p><p>Garitina watched closely as Raihan inspected (y/n)s soul in the small orb. It was a light green, filled with life and warmth, something Garitina loved about its trainer. </p><p>"This is her, isn't it?" He asked, looking into the Pokémon's ruby eyes. It nodded in understanding, offering its head for him to climb upon. Carefully, he cradled (y/n)'s soul and leaped into the air, landing safely onto the shadow Pokémon. </p><p>Garitina turned around and began travelling back to where it came, but it couldn't put Raihan back into the room, for the water wasn't there any longer...</p><p>Roaring with rage, Garitina settled on the next best thing. A nearby lake beside the hospital was what it chose, swirling in a circle while it summoned its powers, a portal emerged to the normal world, and both Gym Leader and Pokémon appeared from the water. </p><p>The sun was rising, showing that an hour in the distortion word spent a day in the real world. Raihan felt his heart stop, (y/n) was going to have her life support turned off today! </p><p>Leaping off the legendary Pokémon, the male rushed though the front doors and onto the stairs. People shouted at him to slow down, or to curse at him, but Raihan didn't stop, not when his lovers life was on the line. </p><p>Meanwhile in (y/n)'s room, doctors, friends and family stood beside the corpse as they said their last goodbyes. Pokéballs were handed in a box to be dealt with later, and the last few words were being said. </p><p>The purple haired male, Hop, was the last to say his goodbyes, and despite knowing this girl for only a few minutes of battle, he could tell she was a great person, one that was kind and intelligent. Her sickly pale body scared him, mostly because seeing her die now felt...wrong. </p><p>As the doctors prepared the switches, a commotion from the nurses outside caught some attention from those in the room, but they all turned back to the task at hand. </p><p>The first switch was flipped. </p><p>A scream from a nurse was heard outside. </p><p>The second switch. </p><p>A clatter of items spilled onto the floor. </p><p>And finally...</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p> </p><p>This time, everyone's attention was turned to the door, where a panting Raihan stood. Leon felt a breath of relief escape from him. His friend had been missing for a day, and he had worried he would come back, but seeing the expression on his face made him confused. </p><p>"Wait. She's not dead yet." He said, walking over to her in an exhausted manner. Eyes of all kinds watched as he moved across the room, a glow coming from his hand. </p><p>"Sir, I understand that you can't come to terms with this fact, but she's-"</p><p>"Not dead! Just...give me a few moments, ok?" He asked. People took it as a sign to leave, and the doctors could see the desperation on his face, so they quickly left the room, if only for a few minutes. </p><p>He didn't mean to make everyone leave, but he was somewhat thankful they did. The orb in his hand was warming, making his hand sweat with an comfortable heat. He took a final glance at it, knowing that it would either work, or...</p><p>He didn't think about it, but rather placed the orb on (y/n)'s chest. </p><p>"Are you nuts?" A voice broke the silence, almost making Raihan lose focus. The Dragon tamer looked back to his fiend Leon, who was clearly concerned for his friends mental health. </p><p>"Listen Leon, I can't explain-" </p><p>"That's right you can't! You go missing for twenty four hours and only appear to make a scene on (y/n)'a death bed. Would she want this, out of you from all people?" The champion pleaded. </p><p>"You would never know what she would have wanted, because I knew her better that you ever did." Raihan seethed, pressing the orb onto the females chest. Leon was about to interfere, but a growl that came from outside the walls stopped him. From a small window on the end of the room, Garitina was watching the scene unfold, red eyes pointedly staring at the Champion with a threatening demeanour. </p><p>The orb seemed to glow brighter, and a piece chipped of from it. Raihan felt his heart drop, her soul was shattering! </p><p>More cracks appreared, and Raihan tried to stop it, but the cracks grew larger, shattering into small golden pieces and floating into the air. He tried to grab them, to bring her back to him. </p><p>She couldn't be gone. </p><p>"(Y/n)....my princess. Come back to me. I don't want to be the dragon anymore. The dragon gets lonely without his princess." He muttered an old line they shared as kids. Raihan would always be the dragon in the stories, while Leon was the prince, and (y/n) the princess. It was during one day when the dragon was defeated, and the prince and princess did he realize he didn't want to be alone, so he asked (y/n) if she would stay with him. </p><p>And ever since then, the princess had caught the dragons eye. </p><p>With that realization that his princess was now gone, it broke him. He leaned over (y/n) as he felt himself getting weaker, tears slipping past his guard without him even trying to fight back. </p><p>"Raihan, please don't cry...we can go get ice cream like we used to." They asked, to which he shook his head. </p><p>"We can't do that anymore." </p><p>"Then what do you say we go back to our tree? Let's have a picnic like we used to." </p><p>"O-our...?" </p><p>Crystal blue eyes opened to see a faint smile on the face below him, and looking up, tanner skin, glowing (e/c) eyes....</p><p> </p><p>"(Y-y/n)? You're alive!" Raihan's disbelief caught Leon's attention, along with everyone else who was waiting out the door. And indeed, (y/n) was alive as if nothing had happened to her in the first place. </p><p>The male get his heart rate rise, and tears continued to fall from his face, but they were no longer ones of sorrow. </p><p>"She's alive!" Raihan called,  sending everyone to the bed she sat in. Question after question came tumbling at her, but she didn't focus on those, but rather lifted her hand up to Raihan's neck, pulling him down for a much-needed kiss. </p><p>"You saved me." She chuckled, breaking the kiss and connecting their foreheads together." </p><p>"No (y/n)," he smiled, staring lovingly into her eyes. This was the woman he loved so much, the one that knew the real him. Not the social media him, or Gym Leader him, but the actual loving him, the kind and caring him. </p><p>And he knew her, not the champion part of her, or the challenger known as 000, but as (y/n). The childhood friends that fell in love, and that love brought them back together. He knew it would be hard in the future,  with bumps along the road, but with her and their Pokémon, he was ready for and challenge. </p><p>"No (y/n) we saved each other."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. •14•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was this feeling? </p><p>It was...exhilarating. </p><p>The pounding of the beat shook her heart, her very being until she was one with it. A chant that seemed to echo through the ancient lines of time to bring out a secret power within. </p><p>The bright lights shone on her (s/c) skin, illuminating them until they glowed. It was unlike anything they had previously felt, along with the adrenaline pumping though her veins. </p><p>Standing a few yards in front of her was an old friend, Leon was his name, and his voice was echoing though the stadium as he walked towards her, congratulating her on something but what? </p><p>Garchomp's growl reminded her of the heated battle that had just passed. That's right, Leon and (y/n) had just given the battle of the century, true power emitting from both Charizard and Garchomp. It was unlike anything the world had seen, especially since (y/n)'s mind wasn't even remotely focused on the battle. </p><p>No, her eyes were trained on her boyfriend the entire time. </p><p>Raihan had kept his crystal blue eyes constantly locked onto yours, and only when you needed to switch out Pokémon did you break that eye contact. It was something different than all the other times he watched her, he had a desire in his eye, as she did his. </p><p>But what caused all this? </p><p>It was before the battle begun, Raihan was wrapping up a bandage around (y/n)'s leg, his warm hands brushing her skin. She didn't know why, but whenever they came in contact with him, it send shocks up her spine. </p><p>"There you go, all patched up and ready for your big battle," he looked up from her leg to her face, who's eyes were distant in thought. "(Y/n)? Are you alright?" </p><p>"O-oh, yeah I was just thinking." She said, laughing nervously. In all honesty, her mind had been thinking all about Raihan since she had been awoken in the hospital. The way he looked at her with that burning passion in his eyes melted her on the spot, it made her entire body burn with desire to be with him. Raihan seemed to notice she was brushed something off, so he let his hand caress the females legs in smooth long strokes. The feeling sent sparks up her back. </p><p>"(Y/n), you're not telling me something." He teased, hand peaking to her knee before dropping back to her calf. He wasn't going to deny he liked the way (y/n)'s face morph with shock. With a deep breath, her (e/c) eyes looked down into Raihan's crystal blue ones. </p><p>"It's because of you Raihan, I want you." She blurted honesty. Her hands clasped over her mouth as he froze from shock. Did she really just say was he thought she said. </p><p>Blinking a few times, he smirked before going past her knee and to her thigh. He could practically feel his heart jumping out his throat as he did this, standing tall enough to reach the level of the sitting (y/n). He leaned in close to her face, lips brushing her ear. </p><p>"You're going to make me wait until after this battle, aren't you?" He asked, pecking her jawline. (Y/n) shivered, but placed her hands on either side of Raihan's face and pushed him back a bit so she could stare into his beautiful eyes. </p><p>"I've made you wait for seven years, haven't I?" She asked with a cocky smirk. It seemed Raihan was rubbing on her, quite literally. </p><p>"And I'll wait another seven years again." When that last syllable left his lips, they kissed. The warmth from his lips sent (y/n) into a frenzy, her cheeks heating up with passion. Raihan let this first kiss be gentle, the one where true emotions are shared, with love. His hand travelled under (y/n)'s uniform shorts, squeezing her thigh. This elicited a gasp from the girl, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. </p><p>Before long, a knock on the door made the two lovers split, both faces flushed from the heated session. From the opposite side of the door, they could hear an employees voice. </p><p>"Challenger (y/n), it's time." </p><p>"Dang, I guess we'll continue this later. To celebrate your victory." Raihan stood, lending a hand to the female. She gently took it and stood, walking closer to the arena tunnel. </p><p>"Bold of you to assume I'll win." She joked. </p><p>"Oh (y/n), I believe you can win anything with the love you share with everyone." </p><p>•••</p><p>"Congratulations Champion (y/n), you are now the new winner of the Galar gym challenge. Do you have any words you'd like to share?" Leon's eyes sparked with excitement as he handed the female a microphone. The whole crowd quieted down as she picked it up and took a deep breath. </p><p>"Leon, fighting this challenge was another learning experience. I learned so many things about the Pokémon in this region, and about how much everyone and everything had changed in the last seven years I left for Sinnoh. Over those years, I had become champion, but just a few days ago, I resigned my position back to Cynthia." Her eyes looked over the people sitting in the stands, confusion overlooking their faces. Who would give away a champion title? It was true people could be champion of more than one region, but that hadn't happened in many decades. </p><p>"No, I'm actually going to decline the champion title here too," The crowd went wild, confused at her decision. What was her purpose of coming back then? "You see, I hadn't originally come back for the challenge, but rather, for someone very special to me. </p><p>The dragon type leader Raihan is my very best friend for the last ten years of my life, and over the time I had known him, I realized I was in love with him. He treats me with the most beautiful respect any man could give a woman, and being champion I think, would only hinder my time with him. So I thank you Galar, for cheering me on during the challenge, because it was almost like you were cheering me on to confess my feelings to him." </p><p>She passed the microphone back to a stunned Leon, who watched as she walked away to the side of the stands. Raihan leaned over the rail and extended an arm, allowing (y/n) to grab on. He then lifted her over the rail and kissed her. </p><p>The crowd went wild, snapping as many photos as they could. He then proceeded to let her down with a blush on his face, fully prepared for what's to come. </p><p>(Y/n) was seemingly walking on air when she returned to the locker room, changing her clothing and walking out. She was greeted by reporters and fans, all asking about Raihan and their relationship together. But even then, (y</p><p>) just smiled and walked past everyone while her Garchomp growled at anyone who got too close. She looked at one camera and told it that 'Raihan and I are dating yes, but then again, who wouldn't want to have a bite of that dragon, she said with a wink,  walking out the doors and finding Raihan and Flygon waiting for them.  </p><p>"Why aren't you a gentleman." She laughed, taking his hand as she mounted Flygon. The Pokémon was fitted with a custom made saddle for two people, intricate designs showing just how expensive it must have cost. </p><p>"Princess, I've always been a gentleman," he leaned closer to whisper into her ear, "but I'm not so gentle in bed." </p><p>His words immediately made her blush, and Raihan let out a laugh as he sat behind her in Flygon. The fans and reporters never left them alone until t he dragon type flapped it's wings, taking off into the sky. </p><p>Raihan was careful to wrap his arms around (y/n) waist as they flew to Hammerlocke, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The clouds flew by as some Pokémon card by to fly beside them, Garchomp still flying beside the three. </p><p>When they reached Hammerlocke, both trainers thanked their Pokémon and returned them to their Pokéballs. Raihan lead the way to his home, a cozy apartment in the Hammerlocke castle. He didn't need much living space, for he lived alone, that was until now. </p><p>"Are you hungry (y/n)? I'm going to make some spicy curry if you want some." He said while taking off his hoodie. He wore a cute little orange shirt underneath, neatly hanging his hoodie onto a hook by the door. </p><p>"Honestly, yes please. I'm starved after that battle." She admitted. Raihan wasted no time in collecting some spices and putting into a pot, the smell of curry already starting. </p><p>"Here, let me help-" (y/n) said as she pulled out a few of her own rare berries. Not only were they spicy, but they held an intense flavour she knew he would love. Raihan smirked as he went into a drawer and pulled out an apron, placing it over himself as he cooked. The apron was a light baby blue, with a darker blue dragon saying 'kiss the dragon'. It made (y/n) smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gave him a peck on the lips before going back to setting the table. </p><p>It only took an hour, but the curry turned out to smell amazing afterwards. Placing two bowls down on the table, (y/n) watched as Raihan expertly poured some curry from the pot into the bowl. They sat across from another, but it wasn't a big table, so they were close enough. Taking their first bites, both moaned with delight as the flavour ran down their throats. They didn't speak, just enjoyed each other's cooking to the fullest. </p><p>"I really do enjoy you being here (y/n)." Raihan began after finishing his curry. "You're honestly the only person I've ever had over her, other than Sonia and Leon of course."</p><p>"Were you lonely while I was gone?" (Y/n) asked. </p><p>"Well, I certainly didn't feel the same with you by my side, I was...lonely yeah. After Leon became champion, and Sonia a professor, I felt like I still had something I needed to do."</p><p>"After I became champion, I realized that it wasn't the fulfillment I wanted. I needed to see you. I needed to be with you again-mffn!" She was cut off when the dragon tamers lips met her own. Her cheeks flared as she teased the curry they had just eaten on his lips. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, crystal blue eyes looking into her own (e/c) ones. </p><p>"I love you." (Y/n) said as her legs wrapped around his waist. She really meant it, they way her heart pounded whenever she caught a glance at him, she could feel her soul connecting to his. </p><p>"But I love you more." He teased before deepening the kiss. His hands found her legs as an ache pooled in his lower regions, but the ache in his heart for her was more painful. </p><p>He took her to his room, a dark blue comforter on a king sized bed with neon orange pillows. It certainly was eccentric. He laid her down on the pillows, letting them have one final moment before everything that was to happen. </p><p>"We'll always be together, right (y/n)?" He asked. The face he was giving was that of a lost puppy, and he purred when (y/n) combed her hands though his hair. </p><p>"Always, even though the ups and downs, you're my knight and my dragon, and I'd never trade that for the world." </p><p>That night, love was shared, along with feelings, truths, worries, and hope. It was a night where a girl had caught the dragons eye, and tamed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. •15•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n)  walked along the isle in a pure white dress, everyone gasping at her beauty. It had been years since (y/n)  and Raihan publicly released their relationship, and through that time there were ups and downs, many photos, and so many friendships made. Pokemon from different kinds looked up to see her, Garitina and Eternatus hovering over the scene, seeing as how big they were. Her necklace shone in the bright sun above, the wild area around them silent as time stood still for this wedding. </p><p>Both lovers family was here, and it couldn't get any better than that. But it did. After finishing her walk down the isle, the one who she saw was Raihan, his Crystal clue eyes shining with happiness and pride, tears forming from the sight of her. It was a long and tough journey they both went though, and there was still more to come from this marriage. </p><p>The pastors words were lost in gazed between the two lovers, their eyes dancing across each other's features as they drank each other up. They both had waited for this day for so long, and now, their love was to be united forever. </p><p>"I do." Raihan suddenly said, breaking (y/n) out of her trance. It would soon be her turn, and then their journey would finally begin. Together. </p><p>"And (y/n), do you forever promise to give your all to Raihan, in sickness and in health, to love him dearly?" </p><p>Her mind flashed though everything they had gone though together.</p><p>From finding each other in the wild area, going back just to spend time with him. Catching Tranpinch together. Moving away from him. Meeting him again. It was all perfect, and her heart beat as she looked into his eyes and said,</p><p>"I do." </p><p>Raihan pulled (y/n) and gazed at her before kissing her, the crowd cheering wildly as the two walked back down the stage and to the dance floor. This was their night, and together they would be the centre of attention. </p><p> </p><p>Raihan pulled (y/n) to the dance floor, listening to the first song to play for them. When the music began, the two swayed their bodies together as their hearts pounded. Raihan couldn't believe he had managed to marry you out of all people. The most gorgeous and amazing woman he's ever met, one that loved him back just the same. </p><p>"I love you. I love you so much." He said, pecking her forehead as the music began to get more complex. </p><p>"I love you too Rai, I'm glad I met you all those years ago." </p><p>"I'm glad you stayed with me." </p><p>"Always." </p><p>The dance ended, and others finally joined in on the next song. </p><p>"So how many kids were you thinking?" (Y/n) asked, causing Raihan to blush. He thought of having a family, but never thought she would want any. But now, oh so many doors opened up for him. </p><p>"As many as you want, as long as they look like to you." He smiled, never letting go of her. </p><p>As the night went on, plans for the future were made. Arceus himself had seen that the two were happily married that day, courtesy to Giratina asking. No doubt these two would be living their absolute best together. </p><p>Raihan glanced down to her neck, noticing how she still wore that necklace he gave to her several years ago. It proved to him how much she loved her. </p><p>It was all coming together nicely.</p><p>•••</p><p>Drake! Get back here this instant!" (Y/n) shouted at her son. The boy was playing with a wild Pokémon in the backyard, a Zora, who was not native to the Galar region. </p><p>The seven year old boy happily walked to his mother, (h/c) hair bouncing in the wind, signalling he needed another haircut, while his Crystal blue eyes shone with excitement. The Zora whines as they left, turning to leave as (y/n) checked her son, but all she did was put a pair of shoes on him. </p><p>"Zuora! Come here darling, I'm not mad at you!" You called out with a happy smile. </p><p>The Zuora'a head perked up, bounding over to the two with a happy smile. (Y/n)'s son, Drake, laughed as he slipped off his mothers lap and towards the Zuora, who immediately let the boy pet its fur. It seemed her son had found his first Pokémon. </p><p>"What's going on out here?" A familliar voice asked. A chest pressed against (y/n)'s back while a chin rested on her shoulder. Raihan was quietly observing his son per the wild Pokémon with Glee,  smirk appearing on his face. </p><p>"Seems out little boy found his path already, and at such a young age too." (Y/n) chuckled. "Where is Sophia?" </p><p>"Right here mom." Her little girl answered. Sophia's dark hair flew in the wind, while her (e/c) eyes stared at her little brother and the Pokémon. She smiled, and surprisingly got along with Drake really well, seeing as she was only three years older than him. She too had a Pokémon, a small Larvitar that she loved dearly. She wanted to be like her dad, a strong gym leader, and was extremely outgoing when she needed to be. </p><p>"He's got a Zuora? That's awesome." She whispered, petting the Pokémon's head. She let out her own Pokémon, the small green Pokémon examining the new addition. Larvitar sniffed cautiously at the Zuora, then nuzzled the darker Pokémon as a welcome. </p><p>"Raihan, aren't they cute?" (Y/n) asked, looking down to her children. She was so blessed to have such a happy family, not to mention all her Pokémon still lived close to her. As Raihan kept his Pokémon around for battling, (y/n) had let her Pokémon help around the house. None wanted to leave, so she got Eternatus and Sizor to help deliver letters to people around the world, seeing as they all wanted to talk to a challenger who declined two champion positions. </p><p>Ampharos was helping in keeping the two kids safe in the house, directing electrical currents if the kids decided to do something that could risk your lives while both weren't looking. Giratina was always out of its Pokéball now, visiting from time to time from the Distortion world and earth. Sometimes (y/n) brought her kids to see what it was like in the other world, and it was funny when she brought her whole family and had encountered Arceus. </p><p>That was a long talk. </p><p>Garchomp wasn't far behind (y/n) most of the time, seeing as he hatched with her, he wanted to be with her all the time. He had his own bed beside Raihan and (y/n)'s own bed, and occasionally, all the Pokémon would try and cram in the lovers room. Even Giratina would make a portal to their room and sleep with just its head on the floor. It was truly a cute thing to see. </p><p>But the best nights it when they all want camping together. That way, a home cooked curry over the fire could be shared with family. Pokemon were family too, after all. </p><p>Metagross liked to sleep most of the time, but if anyone needed help, he would use physic to move the things they asked for and couldn't reach. As for Zubat, well, Zubat was popular with the kids, and always played with them whenever.  Lucario made sure everyone was happy, reading their auras and calling someone to help cheer each other up. Basically a therapist. </p><p>Zuora let out a yawn, and as the sun set, (y/n) knew it was time to end the day. She pulled out a spare pokeball from her pocket and passed it to Drake, who looked at it with his marvellous blue eyes. </p><p>"Zuora wants to be with you, so press the ball against its head." (Y/n) said to her son. </p><p>"Ok...Zora, want to be my friend?" He asked, to which the Pokémon yelped and pressed its paw against the ball. A bright light shone and without shaking, the capture sound echoed though the air. Zuora was now his, and another member to the family was added. </p><p>"Alright kids, say bye to dad for now, he's got another match tonight, and he's going to need all the help he can get." (Y/n) winked, looking at her husband. He smirked, reminding her what he could do to her if she got too naughty. She laughed, ushering her kids to bed. Raihan noted that she still wore that old necklace from years ago, however there was a new chain seeing as the old one broke. The stone inside still shone brightly however, causing him to smirk. </p><p>"Why do you still wear that necklace (y/n)? He asked. </p><p>"I wear it to remind me of you. The necklace to me is a reminder that I belong to you, no matter how far we are apart." She smirked. </p><p>"Good luck my love, I'll be watching your match." (Y/n) said as she pecked her husbands lips. </p><p>"I'll see you later tonight then. I love you, stay safe, and don't get lost in the wild area." He joked, pulling (y/n) in  and wrapping his arms around her waist. </p><p>"Only if you come and find me."</p><p>"A dragon will always find his princess." </p><p>He pulled her into a kiss, and the two had finally achieved their happy ending. </p><p>•••</p><p>Oh my goodness it's over. This is literally the shortest book I've ever done, but I love it so much. </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed the chapters, for I loved writing them. I even went into another perspective by mistake, and had to go back a whole chapter just to fix it 😂. </p><p>Oh well my Princess's' I hope you all find your dragon soon. </p><p>-JJ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>